Let it burn (Ciel x reader)
by IcelandicEliza
Summary: You are a First stringer in the Noah's arc Circus known as Phoenix. You act in the circus is aerial arts and acrobatics. All of your performances were the same until one day a man in all black and his master comes and turns your world upside down. Keep reading if you are interested.
1. Chapter 1: welcome to the show

-your pov-

"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls! Welcome to Noah's arc circus!" Said joker. My name is Joker. Pleased to meet 'ee" "Get ready guys. Our cue is in a couple of seconds. " said Dagger the first-stringers waited patiently for their cue to go out onstage for their first appearance to the audience.

"Man, I am so stoked! I love performing!" You whispered as you got ready to go onstage for the performance. Performing for a live audience every night brought you so much joy. Especially afterward when you would chat with the audience. You were outgoing, but not too hyper like some people. You loved being friends with just about everyone. You had a dark past, but you pushed that behind you. When you did your acrobatic rope tricks you felt flying and gliding through air. You felt free from everything . Because of the acrobatic tricks you did you earned the nickname Phoenix.

"Tonight you'll see performances to stun and amaze 'ee!" said Joker. It was finally your cue. You walked next to Doll onstage in a horizontal line. Doll looked to see if you were nervous(although you never were) and gave you a smile, which you soon returned. "And now with great broze from our fire breathing Jumbo, the show of the century begins!" He said

All of a sudden, Jumbo came up behind everyone and yelled, which meant that everyone had to get offstage. Joker was a bit surprised and it caused him to let out a yell as he ran off everyone else. You giggled a little at his action once you were safe. You watched as Jumbo 'breathed fire' which made almost all of the audience gasp.

You watched Wendy and Peter do their acrobatic act, Dagger do his knife throwing act, snake's snake dance,Doll do her tightrope act, and beast do her animal act. "Last, but not least, we have Phoenix! Look above as she gracefully soars and performs aerial stunts!" Said joker.

When your dress burst into fake flames that made it seem like they consumed your whole body, you heard a surprised gasp from the audience. Soon after performing an aerial stunt your dress was fully transformed into a dress red, orange, and yellow. You also showed your actual Phoenix name. No one knew the wings were real, and you intended to keep it that way.

You looked down and saw what appeared to be a British nobleman that was about your age with his mouth hanging open from surprise. Next to him was his butler in all black who seemed to be enjoying the show. You giggled and winked at them and continued the act. After you gracefully landed next to joker, you took a bow and stood next to him for the next act.

"Alright I would like a volunteer." Said joker. Everything was silent. No one stood up or said a word. "C'mon folks! Don't be shy!" You said in a loud, but sweet voice. Suddenly the nobleman stood up. "I see we finally have a volunteer! Thank you sir!" You said. He had Raven black hair, reddish-brown eyes, and he was wearing all black.

"Alright sir just lie down right-" said joker as he walked right by him. He walked right over to beast's tiger, Betty and started petting examining her. You and joker just stood there dumbfounded as you watched what he was doing. Suddenly in the middle of his 'examination' Betty bit his face, which caused you to giggle.

"She really seems to like you, sir." You said as you continued to giggle. The audience began to scream from fear. "Let go of him, Betty. He's dirty!" Yelled Beast as she tried to whip the tiger. The butler suddenly stopped her by grabbing the end of the whip. You looked into the stands and saw the nobleman. He was clearly frustrated, and he was facepalming. This made you laugh even more. The show continued with more and more surprises for the cast members and by the end you were crying from how hard you were laughing.

When everyone was exiting you were trying to help Joker find the man in black and his partner. You really wanted to talk to the master. You couldn't stop thinking about him. No matter how hard you tried, you could never get him off your mind. "Joker, can we possibly go find that nobleman and his partner…" You said as you looked away. "Okay. Ye look like ye could use some fresh air anyway." He said. "Why do 'ee ask." He questioned. "Oh. No reason! None at all." You said as you turned bright red. Joker smiled and continued to search.

Soon you found the butler, but not the nobleman you hoped to talk to. "There 'ee be! You in the tailcoat!" Said joker as he ran up to the man. You followed unsure of what was to happen next,but sure there was going to be a good show involved. The man stopped when he heard what joker was saying and turned around knowing he was talking to him.

"I'm sorry about what happened with the tiger." Said joker. "No, I apologize." Said the strange man. "You gave me quite a scare, walking up to that tiger like that. Phoenix seemed to get a kick out of it though." He said as he pointed to you. You smiled and said "yes, that was a magnificent show you put on. I enjoyed it." "I'm glad you liked it." He said with a bow. " we have a doctor backstage. Better let him have a look at 'ee." Said joker. "Please follow us and we will escort you there." Joker said.

When you and joker took him backstage the doctor was working on Dagger. "Good he's here. Doc!" Said joker. "Hello, Joker, Phoenix. Joker is your hand acting up again?" Asked the doctor. "Naw, this time I've come here with someone else-" he said. "Wait isn't that the guy, Betty bit?!" Interrupted dagger as he stood up and pointed at the man. " Betty bit him?! That awful. We've got to get you to the hospital quick!" He said.

-a little bit later-

"Did he really get bitten? I don't see any teeth marks." Said the doctor. "Yes. I saw it. Surely there has to be some mark indicating that he was bitten." You said. "It was just an affectionate nip." Said the man. "Affectionate... nip?" Said joker and dagger. You chuckled at their remarks which made them smile. You were their blood related sister. You did anything to make them happy, because you hated seeing your older brothers sad. You were 13 at the time and your brothers are 25, but there was something different about you, but you didn't tell anyone, not even your brothers. They thought you were normal, but they are mistaken.

"Well I'm glad you're okay." You said with a smile. "True. I was afeard the leader'd kill me for letting an attendee get injured." Said Joker. "You aren't the leader?" Asked the man. "More or less. I'm the replacement. The real leader is scary." He said. All of a sudden Beast walked in and sat down so the doctor could examine her leg.

"Hey beast! Great show today!" You said as you walked over to her. "Thank, Phoenix." She said. "Those are lovely prosthetics. Are they wooden?" Asked the man. The man made you a little uncomfortable so you were looking away most of the time. "It's you! You're the freak who wrecked my show!" Said beast as she pointed at the man in black.

"Beast, please don't hate me for this, but don't you think that's at least a little harsh. I mean sure it was kinda his fault too, but don't you think calling him a 'freak' going a _little_ too far?" You asked. "Yes, but you need to get your tiger under control" said the doctor. "Yeah, but he walked right up-" she protested "no buts, you're the trainer, aren't you?!" Argued the doctor. "Now, doc, please don't yell in front of our guest." Said joker "Yes. We should quit fighting and let's have you check beasts leg doc." You said as you were hanging upside from a sturdy pole in the far back. Everyone turned and looked at you and you just smiled and waved back.

"Phoenix, Are you sure that's safe?! Do you remember the last time you did that?" Asked dagger. "Yep. Good times." You said as you chuckled to yourself. "Phoenix the last time you did this you fell on your face." said Joker with a chuckle. "Good times…" you said as you let the talk to without further interruptions. "You'll be retraining Betty, is that clear?" Said the doctor. "Yeah." She said angrily. "Back to what you were saying, these are ceramic." He said as he started fixing Beast's leg "I use other materials too so they're light and sturdy." "I see. They're very smooth." Said the man. "Yes. I added spherical parts for fluid moments." Replied the doctor.

The man started to touch the inside of her leg. Suddenly he stopped and said: "what's this insigma represent?" He asked. When you looked at what was happening you saw that dagger was blushing along with beast. 'boy… that escalated quickly.' you thought to yourself. Dagger had a dark look on his face. "You pervert! What do you think you're doing?!" She yelled and tried to hit him with her leg. "I'm terribly sorry. I didn't think you were the type who was so modest." He said.

Suddenly beast took out her whip and tried to strike him with it. The man dodged her every time she tried to strike. Soon she started knocking down the curtains that separated the patients, which made the doctor mad. "Beast stop! You three stop her!"said the doctor to you and your brothers. "Meh, I have a feeling Dagger's got this. Give it hmmm, three seconds and he should be already on it." You said as waited three seconds and then pointed at Dagger as if it were his cue.

"How far you touch my lady's tender skin!" He yelled. "Called it."you said as you continued to hang on the bar. "I haven't even touch it yet!" He continued. Soon Dagger tried to hit the man with his knives, which the man avoided by jumping on the same pole you were hanging from. It scared you so much that you accidently fell of and landed on your face. "I didn't actually touch her skin,but I think I accidently stuck a nerve." He said. "You ok, Phoenix?" Asked Joker. "Yeah, this happens all the time in training. I'm used to it." You said as you got up and stood behind Dagger, afraid that if you didn't you'd be hit.

"Stop it Dagger! You'll shred the tent if you don't quit throwing these!" said the doctor. "Beasts honor is more important than the dang tent!" He started throwing the Daggers at the man, but he caught each and every knife that dagger threw. "No way!" You and Dagger said in unison. Joker just whistled in amazement to show that he was impressed. "Don't get cocky, sir!" Said Beast as she tried to whip him again.

Joker suddenly stopped beast's whip from hitting the man, by using his walking stick. Then he stood in front of Beast for a moment and then the top of the stick came off and some flowers popped out too. You smiled and clapped for Joker's trick. Beast turned bright red at Jokers action, but did not smile. "Alright that's enough." He said. "What? No!" Said Dagger. "Here Beast don't be so scratchy." Said joker. "Why didn't you stop them sooner!" Shouted the doctor. "I would've stopped them, but it was a good show, so I didn't." You said with a smirk.

While Joker was flirting with beast the strange man jumped off the pole and gave Dagger his knife back. After Beast left he turned to the man and said: "That was mighty athletic." "Indeed." You said. "I haven't seen something like that in a while." You said with a smile. "I reckon we'd recruit 'ee." Said Joker.

"Is is true?" He asked. "My current master is so very spoiled. The truth is I'm rather disgusted with him." He said. When the man spoke of his master you looked away quickly so he couldn't see your blush. Truth be told you found the leader of the two very attractive. "master? You must be the servant then right?" He said. "I thought you were gentry." "Me gentry? Hardly" he said with a bow. "I am simply one hell of a butler. "Now is it true that you'll let me join? If so I'd very much like to join." He said.

"Yes, we'd love to have you join us." You said as you gave a bright smile. "Yes, yes! Please join us anytime, you'd like."said Joker. "Phoenix, Joker, you guys can't just decide like that." Said Beast as she towered over you. "Yes, ma'am I know that, but he has so much talent. Don't you think we can at least consider it." You said timidly. "Yes, he's got such talent" said Joker.

"Pardon me, I don't mean to interrupt, but there's someone I'd like to introduce you to."said the butler in black. "Well, if he's anything like 'ee that'd be okay." Said Joker. "Yes, but I'm afraid we'll have to give him an entry test." You said "very well. I will come back tomorrow with him." He Said. "Thank you for all the help, today." "Sir-" you began. "There's no need to show me out, young mistress. That night you lay awake thinking about who this other person could be. wondering if it could be the boy you found so attractive.


	2. Chapter 2: blow us all away

-still your pov-

The next day the servant and his friend arrived around noon like he promised. You were out buying food for everyone, since you are one of the three caretakers of the circus you always do things like cooking and buying groceries for the people. Joker is the other one that I will mention. He oversees everything. He makes sure that everyone's needs are met and that practice is done correctly.

The moment you got back you noticed there was a carriage in front of the tent. You ran inside, set down the bags of food so you could see who the visitor was. "Phoenix! You're just in time. The attendees have arrived." He said. 'I can't believe it! It's Him. The the cute boy from yesterday. For once I am glad I wore my stage outfit to the store.' You thought to yourself. Suddenly you felt heat rise to your cheeks at what joker said next. "What a lovely, tacker. A boy, I reckon." He said. "Yes. I work as a pageboy. My name is F-Finnian." He said.

"Very nice to meet you Finnian."You said as you shook his hand. You both were blushing when you shook hands. "That's a very imposing name. If you pass I'll give 'ee a stage name." He said. "Are 'ee a boy, though." Asked joker as he leaned really close to him. "Yes." Said 'finnian'. "But being adorable won't get 'ee into the circus, though." Said joker.

"Joker are you trying to make him blush. Or are you simply trying to say what I told you last night. I told you if it was him that you wouldn't embarrass me like this…you said you wouldn't do it." You whispered to him. "I know it's just so fun to see you blush though." He said. "You must do tricks too. What's your specialty?" He continued like nothing happened. "Darts, I suppose." He said after thinking for a minute. "Suppose, That would fall under the knife throwing category then." You said. "Big brother, could you please give Finny some throwing knives." "Here."said dagger as he handed the knives to the boy.

"Now aim for the target." Said joker. Then you stood in between your two brothers as he stood in a throwing stance and started to aim for the target. "You're sure a mean one,Joker. His noodle arms couldn't even throw it that far." Said Dagger. "I am not, bro. It's not a show if the target's up close." Said joker. You glared at dagger, then jabbed him in the ribs with your elbow. "C'mon show some support for him. At least he's trying." You said.

Suddenly the boy threw it, but it almost didn't hit the target when something happened and the knife hit the target. "Oh my gosh!" Shouted joker and Dagger. "You shouldn't be surprised. I knew he had that I'm him." You said as you smiled at finny. Then he turned and looked at you, smirked, and then he threw the rest of the knives and almost all of them hit the center of the target.

You smiled and clapped for him, while almost everyone else stood amazed at what happened. "See. I knew he had it in him." You said as you walked over to him and stood next to him. "Why can't you just let him in already?" You asked Joker. " Because his test isn't over yet." Said joker. "What?!" The two of you said at the same time. "His next test is… tightrope walking!" He enthusiastically.

When he was up on the platform you were practicing your silk routine. The boy seemed to notice because you would occasionally see him glance over at you in awe. "Hey, Finnian if you make it into the circus I'll teach you how to do this if you want!" You said as you continued your routine. "No thank you. I'd much rather watch." He said. "Suit yourself." You said as you finished the routine.

Suddenly Doll gave a giant tug at the bungee cord keeping him from fall. He let out a yelp which made you smile and slightly blush. "Ow, that's tight." He said. "Live with it. Do you wanna die?" doll asked. "Hey doll, make sure to do this life line tight!" Requested joker. "If he falls it'll hurt."

"Can you please test me on something else?!" Finnian asked. "What?! Are you quitting already?" Asked joker. "N-no! I'd just r-rather do something a little different." Said the boy. "Then do it! We haven't got all day!" Said joker. "Joker, quit trying to rush him! Do you remember the last time you rushed a trainee?" You said as you were swinging on one of the trapeze swings.

"So, are you gonna quit?" asked doll. "No, I'm going to do this." He said. After doll was finished with the lifeline he stepped onto the tightrope and started to make his way across the rope. When he was almost halfway done he began to wobble and he almost fell, until he somehow regained his balance. "Bravo! You got this, Finny!" You said. Suddenly something made him keep going and he eventually made to the end, although you didn't know what.

When he got down he was unhappy and he seemed to be in pain, too. "Amazing! I thought you wouldn't make it." Said Joker. "I knew he would make, Joker. You shouldn't have underestimated him. Plus now you're going to have to pay me $10!" you said with a laugh. "How are you gonna get down from there?" Asked Dagger. "Fall. There's a net under me, genius." You said jokingly. You let go and fell. You laughed upon impact. "Now that was fun. Hey Finny! You should try this sometime with me! I think you'd be great at the trapeze" You said him.

When Finnian heard your laugh it caused him to blush the tiniest bit,although he didn't realize it. 'Why is this happening? My fiancée just died, but what's this feeling? Why is she so pretty? She's so sweet, and confident.' he thought to himself. When you walked over you were still giggling a little bit, but soon regained your composure.

"So is this cutie allowed to join, right joker?" Asked Dagger. "Not yet!" He shouted. "Joker, please don't make him go through another test. Don't you think he's been through enough for one day." You said as you placed a hand on Finny's shoulder which caused him to stiffen and blush. "There's something important missing." Said joker as he pointed to the boy. "A great big smile!" "What?!" Said the boy. "C'mon smile. Don't look so gloomy! smile." He said.

"Do you really think that's necessary to make him smile,joker?" You asked. "Yes. Now c'mon smiiiile!" He said. Then the boy gave a wide smile. It was so kawaii. It made you blush, gasp, then you started to smile, yourself. "Well, I guess that settles it. Welcome to the Noah's arc circus. I can't wait to be working with you." You said as you held out your hand and he happily took it in his and shook it.

Later when he was introducing them to everyone he gave them their names. "Welcome everyone. We have some new recruits!" said Joker. "Yes, they are very mysterious, yet kind." You said with a small smile. "This is black" said Joker gesturing to the butler. "Pleased to make your acquaintances." "And this is smile!" he said as he gestured to the one you had come to like. "Smile?!" you and Smile said in unison. "Give them a warm welcome folks!" said joker. Black was laughing at Smile's name, which made you smile. "Smile, why don't you say a few words." suggested black. Smile didn't like being put on the spot like that one bit. You smiled at him warmly awaiting his welcome. "P-P-Pleased to meet you." he stuttered

-time skip brought to you by the Funtom toy company-

When you spotted Joker you immediately ran to him. You always loved helping Joker giving the tours, but this time you were very eager to help. "Excuse me big brother. I was wondering is it okay if I help give the tour?" you asked as you timidly tugged on his cape. "Of course, Phoenix." he said as you walked in between him and Smile quietly. He was wearing his circus costume and it looked rather dashing on him. You suddenly realized that you had a chance to talk to him, but you were very nervous you would slip up so you said nothing.

"To get things started here we have the tents for the ye'll be sleeping in." said joker. "These tent may seems small, but on the inside they are quite big. They can sleep up to three people." you said. "This is where second-stringers, newcomers, stage hands, and such sleep." said Joker. "Yes. They are very important to the show too though. Don't think you aren't." you said with a smile.

After you took them through the maze of tents you showed them to the cooking area. "This is the cooking area and the eating area. Cooking is a pretty big job, but it's mostly taken care of by one of the first stringers who happens to be known as one of the three caretakers of the circus. They oversee almost everything that happens in the circus and knows every single person." you explained. "Does anyone know who this 'caretaker' is?" asked Smile. "No, unless you go into the kitchen and find out." you said. "Oh. Has anyone tried to see who the person was?" asked Smile. "Mmmm I think once or twice. No one quite knows what happened to those people though." you said with a shrug.

After you showed them to the infirmary and the private tents for the main cast Joker asked a question to smile that made him a little uncomfortable. "Hey, what happened to your eye?" he asked. "Oh, there was an accident of sorts." said Smile. "You poor thing. At such a young age too." said Joker. "Were all misfits and damaged people here, so let's be friends." you said as you gave Smile a warm smile which made him blush in return.

After the short chat that Joker had with Smile, Smile asked him a question that you wanted to answer. "So did all of your actors join in your travels like us?" he asked. "Yes and no Smile." you said. "Most of the people joined on tour, but we first stringers all come from the same place." you said as began explaining. "We're all like childhood friends. Phoenix being the third youngest being 13." said Joker. "Childhood friends? I thought you, Phoenix, and Dagger were related." he said. "We are it's just the others aren't." you said.

When you were walking with Smile and black to the final destination Jumbo was playing his harmonica and was playing tom,tom the piper's son from mother goose. "Is that tom,tom the piper's son from mother goose?" asked Smile. "Yes. Indeed it is. I'm surprised you got it." you said "What surprises me is that all the first stringers are all lifelong friends." said Black. "The only one who isn't is snake." said joker. "Really?" asked smile. "Yes. We needed a snake man and his work was top notch so we hired him." you said.

"The first stringers get to eat first so they don't have to fight to get their food, and they get their own tent." said Joker randomly. You had finally reached the end of the tour when you arrived at the training area. "Everyone tries to become a first stringer, but it causes many rivalries." you said. "See. Look at them. They are working so hard to make it to the top. It kinda makes me wish I wasn't a first stringer." you said. "Why? I thought you enjoy being a first stringer." asked Smile. "I do, but the thing is I don't have goals to work towards. If I wasn't a first stringer I would be able to work for being on top and once I got there I would be able to feel the sense of success that is always so good to feel." you said.

'I never thought of my life like that. She must have seen some things that made her think like that. Or perhaps she wasn't always on top.' Smile thought to himself. "Right now is practice for the newcomers and any of the first stingers who want to practice so if I were you I would get started with some warm ups." Said Joker when Beast called for help and soon left. "If you guys need me I'll be practicing, so if you need help, just call my stage name." you said.

Later when you were practicing your silk act Dagger asked you to him with training the newbies. "Of course! I'd love to help." you said as you unwrapped yourself from the silk and then jumped down and landed next to dagger. "Okay. Ready." you said. When you walked over to them they were stretching and Black was bending down with his arms linked with Smile and smile was on his back looking at the ceiling.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt your training session, but I am here to help you with your training." you said. You were inches from Smile's face and it made the both of you blush. "Y-Yes senp- I mean Phoenix." he said as he got off of Black's back. "D-Dagger will also be helping you." you said. "Okay." he said. Silence braced the two of you, until Smile broke the silence. "So, why did you chose aerial acrobatics as your act?" he asked.

Your eyes widened as you looked away and rubbed your arm. "To put it in simple terms I just love the feeling of the air benagh my wi- I-i mean I love the adrenaline rush. Plus it makes me feel free once again." You said. "So, what do you want to do for an act?" You asked him. "Preferably anything but tightrope walking." He said. "Given by what you've shown me you seem like you'd be really good at throwing daggers." You said. "But you also look perfect for aerial acrobatics." "Okay. Can you please help me with that then?"he asked. "Yes, I'd gladly help you guys." You said. Soon you started to help him with everything he needed to know about knife throwing until you started to teach him about aerial acrobatics which he was great at, until it was time for the next show.


	3. Chapter 3:Easier to run

A/N: Hey it's me IcelandicEliza. I"m sorry I haven't been on lately. I have been dealing with my boyfriend, my grades, and my birthday. Not only ppl think this story is 'offenseable' Plz help me get the word out that my story is not offenseable at all. Anyway here is ch 3: easier to run. Enjoy :)

After the performances that took place that night was over you asked Joker a question. By this time you were in a (f/c) shirt and a (2nd f/c) skirt. Your (h/l) (h/c) hair was in a braid instead of it usual stage look."Big brother, can I please ask you a question?"you asked. "Of course what is it?" He replied. "Is it alright if you room me with Smile in a 2nd stringer tent?" You asked. "Only if you want to be. Freckles is also going to be rooming with him too, but you two are great friends so I'm sure it'll be okay." He said. You smiled brightly and hugged him. "Thanks Joker! You're the best big brother ever!" You said as you ran to get the dinner started for all of the recruits.

After dinner you decided to bring some tea to Smile to congratulate him on making it into the circus. Your favorite tea was earl grey so you made sure it was perfect and the you want to find Smile and Black. "Hey Freckles! Have you seen Senp- I-I mean smile anywhere? I was going to bring him some tea." You said to doll. "Yeah, hot wings he's over by the circus tent." Said Doll jokingly. "I think they're doing the tent assignments right now so we better hurry." Said Doll.

When we walked over Joker was messing with Smile about something when he said: "Here are your roommates now." Said joker. "H-hi. Congratulations on getting into the circus. I hope it's alright if we room together." you said shyly as you handed him the tea. "Thank you." He said. 'She seems so familiar. I just can't put my finger on it' smile thought to himself as he took a sip of the tea.

"What kind of tea is this?" He asked. "E-earl grey, sir. I didn't know what type of tea you preferred, so I just used my favorite hoping for the best. Is there something wrong with it? I-if you want I can get you something different." You said. "There is nothing wrong with it. In fact earl grey is my favorite as well." He said as he took a sip of the tea as you handed a cup to black also.

"This is really good. How did you get this? Only the 'caretakers' are allowed in the kitchen." He said. "I went inside and made some, sir. I'm sure the caretakers won't mind." you said keeping your identity as a caretaker a secret. "Don't you think you will be in trouble if you get caught?" he asked. "No. I'm sure they won't mind." you said.

When you were getting settled in the tent there were two bottom beds and one top one. "I call the top bunk!" said Freckles. "Okay. In that case the two of us will take the bottom ones." you said gesturing to smile. The two bottom beds were fairly close to each other. You sort of liked the fact that they were close, although you didn't know why.

"I noticed how you two speak proper english, unlike us circus folk even though you've been here quite a while, Hot wings." said Freckles. "Don't call me that freckles. I simply think it's better to speak properly." You said as you sat down on your bed. "D-Do I? It's just that I've been in service for a long time, so that could be why." Smile said as he set his things down by his bed and sat down

"Well, if you have any questions about the circus, don't hesitate to ask me or Freckles." you said.

"To celebrate our meetings, I'll give you guys one of these."said Freckles. "By any chance are those some of Funtom company confections?" you asked examining the wrappers. "Yeah. There's caramel, milk, and strawberry. Take your pick." she said. "Thank you. It'd be rude of me to take some of your candy when I can go and buy some of my own though." you said. "Aw,come on. Just take one. I know you want one. You're just trying to be polite as usual hot wings." said freckles. "If you insist. Take your pick first then give me the one you'd rather not have." you said.

Smile took the caramel one first, and then Freckles gave you the milk flavored lollipop. "Thank you very much." you said as you took the lollipop from Freckles. "Smile…" You said. You dare not look at him. If you did so, he would see the blush that was successfully spreading across your face. "Y-Yes." He replied. "The circus life may seems rough, but I know you can pull through. Promise me you'll do your best.." You said. "Okay." He replied. You gave him a small smile at him and you took out your book and began to read until it was time for curfew.

-later-

That night you watched the other first stringers go and put on their costumes and meet at the front gate. "Another mission" you breathed. "Looks like it's time to protect my brothers once more from the skies." You said.

Truth be told, the wings that you possessed on your costume were not fake. Your wings were as real as shinigamis and demons. You carefully hid your wings everyday until performances where you would actually show you wings. No one knew that you were an actual Phoenix. Not even your brothers. You made sure no one knew until everything was resolved and the time was right.

When you heard your brother say that it was time for the mission to comments you instantly leapt off a building and took flight. Flying above them, Making sure all was well. Their target was a little girl who was trying to sell flowers for money so she could buy medicine for her brother You pitied the little girl and wished that your family wouldn't do this, but you knew it was the only way to survive. You still refused to go because you didn't wish to kill anyone unless it was out of protection.

Soon your troupe started the act to get the child into their carriage. This mission was very risky though. Soon the child dropped her coins, which lead the cop to find her. This time though the cops were prepared for the attacks, which meant that they were sure to be in danger. When an officer was charging at Dagger you swooped down and kicked the officer in the stomach.

"Stay. Away. From. My family. Got it?!" You said. Needless to say you got yourself more than a surprised look. "What… are you?" He asked as he reached to touch your wings. Your anger burned like a fire and so did your wings, so when Dagger tried to touch them he burned himself. "Ow!" He yelled as he clutched his hand in pain. Then everyone turned to see that you were standing in front of Dagger protecting him.

Soon all of the first stringers carried out the mission successfully and the carriage left for the circus, you were still protecting them. When everything was clear they lunged at you and tried to see your face. As they were about to touch you, you jumped in the air and flew back to the tent before they could even make out a single, precise feature on your face; leaving them all bewildered and curious.

-the next day-

You woke up before sunrise and started to prepare breakfast for you snuck out without being noticed by Smile,Freckles, or anyone else. When you were working while singing a tune you had recently heard called "Wait for it" .(I forgot to mention this is modern times. That and I'm hamilton trash). Luckily you were in your circus costume and your back was turned from the door, so you didn't see that smile was watching you with Freckles behind him. Smile was watching and listening to you with a small, but noticeable hint of blush dusted his cheeks.

When you were singing the chorus you heard someone whispering the lyrics you turned around to find that it was in fact Smile who was whispering the lyrics. "W-what are you doing here?!" You asked timidly hiding behind your bangs. "Phoenix, you're the Caretaker?!" Asked Freckles. "Yes. Joker says that I would make a great maid or a cook, so I look after everyone in the circus." You said. "I-is that a bad thing?" "No, no, I just never thought you… Would be the caretaker." Said Freckles. "What's that supposed to mean?!"you said obviously hurt by that comment. "It's because of your age. You're only 13 and you are a caretaker." said freckles.

You took a deep breath to calm yourself, and then went back to work ignoring the both of them. "Since you guys are here, you can take your meals first." You said as you handed them the meals. "Thanks Phoenix! You're awesome!" Said Freckles as she took the food you took and ran to a seat.

"I thought only First stringers were allowed to eat first." Said smile. "Yes, they are, but I can certainly bend the rules for my sen- friend! Friend." You said as you turned your back so Smile couldn't see you blushing. "Thank you." He said. As he took a roll and walked off. "Smile… Aren't you going to eat something other than just a roll." You asked. "No." He said. "How about you have a scone too. These are my favorite thing to cook, so I hope you enjoy." You said.

When you had finished the meals for everyone with Black's help you found Smile sitting and eating your scone. Needless to say the first bite he took his eyes widened and he continued eating it. "If you would like I can make seconds." You said with a giggle. " Phoenix why are you so…" he asked "So what?" You asked. "Polite. You are the only one who hasn't made fun of me for my height, and plus you are so nice to me." he asked.

This was certainly tough for you to answer, because if you answered truthfully you knew you'd be rejected, but if you lied he would be able to see right through it. "You just seemed kinda lonely, so I-I thought I would try to make you feel like one of us. Besides that I thought you needed a friend." you said as you sat down next to him. He seemed pleased that you were trying to make an effort to get to know him even though he very well knew it was dangerous.

-later-

When you were practicing you noticed that Smile was having trouble trying to balance on the balls, so you decided to help him. "Where did your balance that you had during the test go,Smile?" asked Freckles. "Freckles! Be nice to him. He's probably been through alot ok?" You said "you can take a break, I can train him for you." You said as you relieved Freckles of duty.

"You want to train me… Don't you have to practice yourself?" Asked Smile. "Yes, but I have time to train you." You said as you outstretched your hand to help him up. After a moment of hesitation he took your hand and helped him up. Then you got onto the ball and showed him how to balance. "How do you do it so easily?" He asked. "Just find your center of gravity and then when you think you're ready walk forward like so." You said as you showed him.

Then you stacked five and got on top with ease. You were one ball shorter than black, but you didn't mind."Nice work black!" You said as you balanced while doing a handstand. While Smile was standing there mesmerized with the others freckles walked over to smile and said: "look at them. It's like they're bloody superhuman." Said freckles. 'Wait, but how is _she_ doing that.' Smile though to himself. He looked for some sort of device but found none. 'She must be superhuman too.'

When you jumped down everyone started applauding for you. You took a bow and walked over to smile. "You'll be able to do that too, once you get used to it" you said. After you helped Smile with his balance once more freckles though it was time to go take a shower.

"W-what?! Isn't it too cold to do that?" You asked. "Nope. You're coming with us weather you like it or not!" Said freckles as she dragged you by the wrist. "Plz! I don't need to take one!" You said. "Yes, you do, now, both of you undress, so I can wash your backs." She said. You turned scarlet at the thought of seeing smile undressing and seeing him undress.

"Please don't me me do this!"you said as you tried to run away, but Freckles grabbed your ankle once you tripped and fell over a bucket of ice cold water. "Let me go!" You screamed. Suddenly Dagger turned to see that you were inside the shower. Then he ran over and shielded your eyes.

"Freckles! Why did you drag her in here! You know she's fragile!" Said dagger. "I just thought she would help." Said freckles. "Take her outside, so she doesn't have to see any of this ok." Said dagger. "Okay." Said freckles smile carried you outside and gave you his towel so you could dry off. "I'll go get you one, ok. I can't let my training partner get sick." you said with a wink which caused him to blush. As you walked off you ran your fingers through your hair and looked back and said "thanks."

When you came back Smile was on the ground and freckles was ontop of him and she was lifting up his shirt. "Hey, I got some tow-" you stopped yourself in mid sentence once you saw this action. "How could you freckles…" you whispered. Then when you looked you saw that smile had a slave stamp.

Suddenly he got up, but bumped into you and caused you to fall over. He was ontop of you and your wings were glowing with rage. "P-Phoenix?! How much of that did you see?" he asked. "Just enough." you said obviously hurt by what you saw; not daring to look at his face. Then he got off of you and continued running. Not daring to look back, knowing if he did he would have to see the hurt that was plastered on your face.


	4. Chapter 4: Non-stop

-Ciel's pov-

It was late at night and I desperately wanted to go back to my mansion, but I knew I had to stay to complete this mission and make sure that in the process of doing so protect Phoenix. There's a feeling I've never had when I'm around her. She makes me genuinely smile. I want to know who she really is though. I know she's not telling me something, and I know I have to find out what.

"The only way to leave quickly is to go and then we can leave." said Smile. "Now if we can search the first-stringer's tents we can go home. I plan to work my our way up the ladder, but I don't wish to spend this much time in these conditions." "Personally I think brute force is easier than infiltration." said black. "Maybe I can get close to Phoenix then she'll tell me everything." said Smile. "She has grown exceptionally close to you." said black. "Yes, and if she confides in me enough she'll let me on everything." said Smile. "First I need to slip away from that Freckled chap who is always on my tail, and the quiet one who I don't think we even need to worry about. That's when we'll strike."

-Later. -

When I was struggling with a box of Dagger's spare knives Phoenix saw me struggling and she decided to help me. "S-Smile, do you need any help?" she asked. She was wearing her costume which she had dried before the show went on. Phoenix you looked as lively as ever and she was yet she was still her quiet self around me. "Yes, that would be quite helpful. Thank you." I said "But shouldn't you be at the stage entrance?" "Yes, but I know if I run I can make it. Besides helping those who need it is more important than helping myself get to the stage entrance"Phoenix said as she set down the knives and ran off.

"Freckles isn't watching right now. Let's go check the tents before we miss our chance." I said. "We can get this done in 10 minutes if we hurry." "Yes my lord." said Sebastian. As we were about to make a run for it we were stopped by the ringleader Joker. "Black!" he shouted. "We have some trouble. Wendy twisted 'er ankle." said Joker. "The show's already started so we need you to take her place." he said.

"Surely I'm not a fit substitute." said Sebastian "You're fit, and ready and 'ansome. We can count on 'ee." replied Joker. " 'ee haven't much time,so be quick." With that final note Joker ran off to tend to Wendy's injury. "There's nothing we can do. We'll have to find another chance young master." said Sebastian. "We don't know when our next chance is, when he isn't with me. You may be in the show, but I have time." I confirmed. "The only obstacle we'll face are the snakes that are in Snake's tent." said Sebastian. "Right. Come with me Sebastian." I agreed.

Soon we went to Snake's tent and we tied up all the snakes. "According to the program, your act ends at 7:50 and the encore is at 8, which means we have about a ten-minute time frame." I said "to do what?" Asked sebastian. "As soon as your act ends, we will release all these snakes and then go back for the encore. I'll look through their tents." I explained. "Will you be alright by yourself young master?" Asked Sebastian. "Fine. Now get back to the show, they'll become suspicious of you're late." I said

As I entered the first tent that belonged to a first stringer it was bare. Soon I found a picture of some children. In the photo freckles being held by someone and the quiet one is being held by some people who looked like Dagger and Joker. "Are these the first-stringers?" I thought out loud. Upon closer inspection there was another man in the photograph who I had never seen in my life. Or so I thought.

When I went to the next tent the same man in the photo was with another first stringer. Suddenly I realized that the sign behind the man and woman in the photo said "workhouse" "Is that an orphanage?" I thought to myself. Suddenly I started thinking of Phoenix's words. "We all Coke from the same place." She once told me. I soon realized they all must have come from the same workhouse. My only problem was I didn't know where this workhouse is.

Suddenly I heard footsteps approaching which only meant trouble was abound. When out of nowhere Sebastian arrived and shoved me into a chest. He too got inside with me. For a moment we were both safe. When she left we got out of the stuffy chest. "I was right to return ahead of schedule." He said. "Oi! Get off me." I said.

When Beast left the tent I immediately started explaining to Sebastian what I saw and what I thought could be proven as useful. "I see. You think the photographs in the first-stringer's tents will be proven to be useful." said Sebastian. "Yes. Do you notice anything?." I said as we kept looking in Beast's chest. I found a picture of her, Phoenix,and the same man that was in all the other pictures. When she was younger Phoenix had (h/l) (h/c). She had the same beautiful (e/c) as she always had. She still looks as innocent as she always does and she was wearing a smile.

"Yes, I've seen the imprint on the ring that the man is wearing recently." said Sebastian snapping me out of my daydream, and causing me to blush. "Imprint? Sigment ring? You can you make out that small of a detail?" I asked as I regained my composure. "Yes, If my memory serves… It matches the seal on the joint of Beast's prosthetic leg." Explained Sebastian. "This seal, this workhouse… We need to know more about this man." I said. "It's almost time for the encore. Let's stop here today. I need an adequate amount of time to free the snakes." Said Sebastian. "I still have to search Joker's tent and Phoenix's tent." I said. "But my lord-" argued Sebastian. "If I work through the encore I should be able to complete the task." I said. "I will end it all today. Sebastian go back so they won't suspect us. When it's over get back here before the others do and free the snakes. Got that?" With that final note I ran to Phoenix's tent.

When I got there the only thing that was there were her books that she got from all over the world, her spare costume, and her chest full of belongings. I didn't want to invade her privacy, but I knew it was the only way to carry out this mission. When I went through I saw her journal was inside the chest. I decided not to look through it because I knew nothing of importance would be inside. Then I found a picture of Phoenix with Dagger and Joker together having a picnic over the hills. She was wearing a dress and she was wearing a flower crown. She was the picture of beauty and happiness. I decided to take the picture with me, so that when I leave I can remember her.

After I left her tent I went to Joker's tent. When I went inside I found the same picture of Phoenix, Joker, and dagger on the table beside Joker's bed. 'He must really care about her.'I thought to myself. I kept recalling the picture of Beast with the strange man and noticed that because of his attire he must be a nobleman or wealthy to say the least. "Given the photograph's that I have seen him in he could possibly be a philanthropist." I said as I stood up to leave.

As I crossed the room I noticed that there was a not under Joker's pillow. It said it was from Tom, piper's son. I decided to examine it, because it could be proven as useful. When I opened the envelope it seemed like an ordinary letter at the time, but I was mistaken. "Why?! This...This has my name on it." I said. "What's my name doing here? Are they onto us?" Soon I heard footsteps approaching which only meant one thing. "Oh hell, the first stringers are back." I said outloud.

I put the letter back where I found it and ran outside. I hid behind two crates that were stacked on top of each other, which made it harder to be seen by anyone. When I looked back over I saw Joker, Dagger, Peter, Wendy, and Phoenix. "I'm feeling peckish. Do you want to go eat?" Asked Joker. "Yes. Is it alright if I invite Smile and Black too?"asked Phoenix. "Is it because you have a-" Joker was about to say until you playfully put a hand over his mouth. You were blushing a deep crimson red when he said that.

Then she said a few remarks that I couldn't hear, but in an instant she was gone. I soon felt a erratic slight breeze and I saw a shadow. It looked like a human, but with wings. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me, so I ignored whatever it was"I should have stopped sooner. I have to get back without being seen." I said. As I stood up there was a snake, which scared me so much it made me go back down into the position I was originally in.

Suddenly there was a glow. I looked up and Phoenix and doll were standing in front of me. Doll was holding a lamp and for some reason Phoenix's fake wings were still on fire. "Oi. What are you doing there?" Asked Doll as Phoenix just stood there in silence. " Don't move." Said Doll as she hopped over one of the boxes to take care of the snake. "Sebas-!" I was about to say until Phoenix put a finger to my lips as if to say that they were going to take care of this ordeal for me.

"We can't allow you to get caught. Doll has this under control."you said as you lifted your finger off of his lips. Then you went over to the side of the box to watch what Doll was about to do. "Oi doll! What are you waiting for? Phoenix said she was going to bring Smile and black. She also said she was going to cook. Get changed and we'll go eat-" said Dagger "The snake was loose. We've told him not to let them outside." Said doll. Dagger just stood there in so much fear that he could hardly scream.

"I don't want a careless step to send me to my maker." She said. "Please keep them locked away, snake!" Said dagger as Doll handed snake back his snake. "We'll see you later, doll." Said dagger as he walked away with Snake. When you saw doll coming back you instantly grabbed his hand and ran with him to a place where you knew it was safe. "Right, I think we're clear now." Said doll. Smile was still catching his breath, and you didn't realize it at the time, but you were still holding his hand.

"Why did you help me?" I asked. "You still don't get it do you? Sure you would have known by now." You said. "It's _me"_ said doll as she took her wing off. "It is I." You said as you took your hair out of its performance style revealing your (h/c). "Freckles! And…" He said as he drifted off realizing that he didn't know your name or nickname. " call me by my nickname (n/n)." You said as you looked away, a little ashamed.

"Hey! That's not a very nice thing to call people." She said. "You're a bloke who wears dresses onstage?!" He said. "That's rude! I'll have you know I'm a genuine maid." She said. You were watching from the side unsure of what to do, so you just flew away into a nearby a tree and watched it unfold without anyone noticing. "See!" she said. "Want to check down under while you're at it?" She asked.

"Doll, c'mon be at least a little nicer about this."said phoenix. I couldn't see her anywhere, but then I saw a light coming from one of the nearby trees. I walked over and saw her sitting on a tree branch. Her wings were still glowing, and she was sitting in a rather cute position. When she jumped down she landed next to me.

"Smile, what were you doing back there? Didn't you know it was dangerous to be back there?" asked Phoenix. "Well…" I started. "It's okay. We won't be mad at you." said Phoenix as she held both of my hands in hers. "Damn. She really knows how to get things out of people with that cute smile, that quiet voice, and innocent eyes." I thought to myself. "I'm sorry! I haven't stolen anything today!" I said. "I promise! Please don't chase me out!"

She looked shocked and a little taken back. She lifted up my chin so I was looking directly into those beautiful (e/c)s and said: "We won't do that-" she was about to say until doll interrupted her. "Wait today?!" she yelled. "The truth is I used to live in the East End before I became a pageboy. I got by however I could." I said as I looked away not daring to meet those (e/c) that kept its gaze on me.

"I know I shouldn't steal, but I can't shake old habits! My last master found out… If the rest of this troupe finds out I'll surely be sent back to the East End." I said. I was suddenly embraced by Phoenix. "I won't turn you in. I promise." she said. "I may have laid it on a bit thick." said Doll. "You swear you didn't take anything?" "Yes! I swear to God!" I lied. I knew I took a picture of Phoenix, but I knew if she didn't live on I would still want to remember her somehow. Even if it was only by a measly photograph. "Well alright then." said Doll. Then Phoenix got up and stood next to Doll, but didn't look at me. "Thank you so much." I said as I got up from my begging position I was in.

"It's fine. Besides I owe you one." she said. "We all have our secrets we have to keep." said Phoenix. Suddenly the moon came from behind the clouds and illuminated something. It made it seem like Phoenix's fake wings were actually bigger and were actually real. It made her look angelic, which made me blush. "What I did earlier was wrong. Will you forgive me?" asked Doll not daring to look at Phoenix who had just started to remember what happened. She still seemed very hurt from the events of earlier.

"I'll keep quiet. Now we're even." said Doll. "But no more sneaking out." "Right." I said. "Can I ask you guys a question? If you are first stringers, then why did you choose to bunk with me?" I asked. "I sleep better when someone's with me." said Doll. Phoenix however turned bright red and looked away. "E-even though I'm a f-first stringer, do you still w-want to room with me?" she asked as her shyness started to take over. With that I knew she what her true intents were, and then I soon realized I had the same ones.

"Yes! Of course!" I said hoping that she would realize what I was trying to say. She looked up with a look of happiness plastered across every single feature on her face. "What happens here stays here." said doll. "Yes." said Phoenix. "Right!" I said. Then I shook Doll's hand as she walked off leaving only Phoenix and I in silence. Soon I finally decided to speak up. "Phoenix, I'm sorry…" I said.

"There's no need to apologize. I know you like Doll and she seems to have taken a liking to you too." she said. "Phoenix that's not true at all." I said. "What? But you seem to like her so much." she said as she finally lifted her gaze to me. Then I got and idea and started to walk towards her. Since Sebastian did it all the time to win women I thought it was time to win mine.

She backed up until she finally hit the wall and realized she was cornered. Then I slammed my hands to keep her from escaping. "S-Smile…" she said. "What are you doing?" Her cheeks were tinted a deep crimson, like the color of strawberries. "I'll never be satisfied unless I have you." I said. We have only known each other for at least two weeks, but I have already developed feeling for her. I knew what I had to do next since I knew the end was near.

I pressed my lips to hers and she turned an even deeper shade of red, even though I didn't know that was even possible. Her soft lips were perfect. (n/n)'s kisses felt like something of a dream. She wrapped her arms around my neck and then I put my hands on her waist. When she pulled back she looked at me and smiled. "Since the day you came I've been so helpless. When I looked into your eyes, the sky was the limit." she said.

'No matter what happens I will protect you and care for you phoenix.' I thought to myself. Suddenly I heard someone calling her name. It was Dagger and Joker with worried looks on their faces. "Do you think she's in her tent?" asked Joker. "No, I already checked there. Do you think she's with Smile. I swear if he lays _one_ hand on her, he will be losing his hand. Her innocence is more important than his hand." said Dagger as he held some of knives.

"I must leave. Don't worry though, I will see you tonight." said Phoenix as she quickly ran off to meet her brothers. 'Words have no meaning unless you act upon them.' I thought to myself as I kept thinking about how doll said she'd keep the secret. I ran to Sebastian's tent to confront him of his new misdeeds.

"You knew I was still in there when you freed the snakes you bastard!" I yelled. "Yes, but you did order me to free them before the first stringers got back." he said. "What are you glaring for? Rest assured my lord I won't let you die as long as the contract is still in-tact. The only problem is you may encounter some non-fatal obstacles if you order me in the wrong manner. You knew as much. Every game needs it thrills. I thought you agreed." he said.

"Your game has a sickeningly bad taste to it, demon." I said. "You flatter me." he replied. "Nevermind that. I found a note in Joker's son that was sent by someone named Tom,the piper's son. It also addressed me. It had my rank,location, and a biographical sketch." I said. Then I realized Sebastian's roommate Suit was listening,so I ushered him outside.

"As I was saying the sender used a Mother Goose character as their fake identity, although I don't know why." I said as I paused to cough. "And the sealing wax was marked with the initial K." I said. I was shaking and I was freezing. "Then it's the same seal that i saw on the ring and on Beast's leg." said Sebastian. "The ring holds the coat of arms to some family. It includes a horse, which could mean that he was possibly awarded knighthood or possibly he was a soldier."

"Not necessarily. But philanthropy is impossible without a certain degree of status. The heraldic authorities have all coats of arms in their archives. We have enough information to narrow down the suspect list, so that however many they have…" I said as I paused. I felt like I was going to pass out any moment and my shaking increased a great bit. "... _you_ should be able to find one." I knew that I was about to have an attack, but there was nothing I could do. "The missing children, the circus, Tom, the piper's son, and me-" I said. "We'll go back… to the townhouse for…"

Suddenly I felt something coming up and before I knew it I threw up and I passed out from this asthma attack. The last thing I saw was Phoenix rushing to my aid in tears. She saying phrases like "Smile!This is all my fault!" and "Please let me take care of him. I used to be a doctor back at the orphanage I used to work at."

-Your pov;later at the doctor's tent-

Smile. My poor smile. He had an asthma attack and I knew nothing of it. "We've lived together for 3 years and I've never seen him have a fit like this." said Black. "Really? You would think he would have told you. I mean you did say you were his butler. One more thing if he hasn't had attack like this in 3 years then he could be cured… But when someone who has asthma is exposed to stress or chills or if they catch a cold they relapse." I said. "She's right." said the doctor as you began to explain to Black.

"In this case since he was exposed to multiple triggers like chill, stress, and most likely cold that's why he had his relapse. He took a bath with the weight lifting addicts, that's why he caught a cold." you said. Suddenly he woke up and asked for water. "You're awake." said the doctor. You decided to stand back and let the pros handle it from here on so that you could observe. He started so say someone's name, but then he fell asleep once more.

"He was hallucinating. That's never a good sign. I'll keep watch over him until his fever and coughing stops." you said. "I'll watch over him." "Phoenix, you have a performance…" said doc. "I know, but his health is worth more than one measly performance. People can die from asthma. That's why I must help him get better." you said. Black noticed and smiled. 'She would be great help at the manor. I will help her if Ciel approves.'

-later-

It was about midnight. Black was dabbing Smile's forehead with water and I was singing a little while preparing Smile some more ice. "How is he, Black?" you asked as you walked over to him with the ice. "He's poorly off."he replied. "I thought so." you said as you set the ice down on a tray. "Doc, do you have anything else that can help?" you asked. "Yes, I have some mint oil that will help." he said as you went to help him look for it.

When you turned back around Black was gone and Smile was asleep once again. You put the oil on the rag began to treat him. "May your sleep be well, and your dreams pleasant. I will do everything within my power to heal you, Ciel. I promise." you said as you kissed his forehead and went back to work.


	5. Chapter 5: Your obedient servant

-Your pov-

You were becoming tired, but you refused to sleep. You knew you had to take care of Ciel. Sebastian told you who Smile really was and he told you who he really was. He asked you if you would like a job at Ciel's estate. You accepted to the offer because you knew the end was near for this circus. Your only job was to protect your family and you knew when the time finally came you would protect them until one of you died.

When you accepted you told Sebastian about who you are rather than what. When he saw your skills he knew that you would be a good servant in the phantomhive mansion. Not only a servant. He had other plans for you and Ciel than just being his servant. He knew about your love for him and his love for you. He had a plan for you and your future.

When you had to run and get medicine you came back as fast as you could. You even used your wings to get there, despite the risk. When you came back you had the medicine and your wings were carefully hid again. "How's his condition doc?" You asked. "He's asleep, but he's having a nightmare though." He said. Then you walked over to him and started caressing his cheek. "It's ok. I will be here for you to the very end, master Ciel." you whispered.

-Later-

When you were still tending to Ciel, you were humming a tune from hamilton once more, when he woke up. "Sebastian?" He asked. He saw you caressing his cheek when he woke up. He thought you looked like an angel which caused him to smile "No, it's only your new obedient servant." You said. "What do you mean?" He asked when he started to cough a bit. "Ciel, Sebastian asked me to be your servant, and I took him up on the offer. That's what I am now. Nothing other than your pawn in this game." You said with a bow. "What are you talking about? You're not just a servant. You mean much more to me than that." He said. You grew bright red at the comment and turned away so he couldn't see your face.

"I will be by your side forever now. As a servant if you want me to be, or something more if you wish." You said as you got up from the side of his bed. As you were about to leave he grabbed your wrist to stop you. "You are not just a servant. You are _much_ more." He said. You smiled and then kissed his forehead. "I will do whatever I can do in my power to protect you and keep you alive." You said as you continued caressing his cheek and singing to him until he fell asleep once more.

-time skip to the next day.-

The next day when Smile woke up you were still working as hard as you could to keep his fever down. Early in the morning Sebastian came back and he looked the same as he did when he left, except for the fact that his gloves were gone. "Hello, sebastian." You said in a soft voice. The truth is you were a little afraid of him,but that was because of the height he had on you. "My lady there is no need to be afraid of me. I do not wish to hurt you. How is my young master?" He asked. "He is still asleep. He woke up once and asked for you, but then when he remembered you were away, then he started talking to me again and soon fell asleep." You said.

Then he walked over to him with you and ran his hand through his hair and he soon woke up. "Sebas…" he said. "Good morning." You and Sebastian said in unison. "Good morning Phoenix." Ciel replied. "Your fever went down, young master." Said Sebastian. "How are you feeling?" You asked. "Not well, but better than yesterday." He said as he got up. Then he once again had another coughing fit. "Drink some water. That might help with your cough." You said as Sebastian handed him the water.

When Ciel was about to drink the water he noticed that Sebastian's gloves were gone and that they were revealing his faustian contract. Then he pulled Sebastian close as so that he couldn't hear what he was saying. "Where are your gloves? Your nails and the seal of our contract are on display?" He whispered. "I got them a bit dirty I'm afraid." Sebastian replied. "More importantly did you get the errand done?" Asked Ciel outloud. "What errand? If you needed anything you could've asked. I'm a respectable source you know." You said a little hurt that they didn't just ask you.

"Wait you mean we could have just asked and you would have just told us?" Asked Ciel. "Yes. I was never loyal to this circus. I was only loyal to my family. My job in this world is only to protect my brothers. I care about them so much. It would shatter me if they were to die." You said. Ciel felt a pang of guilt at your remark because he knew that they were going to die most likely because of him. He knew he would have to comfort you because of it, or you will not forgive him and leave him. He couldn't he left once more by anyone. Especially if someone as meaningful to him as you were left him.

"Dearly noted." Said Sebastian. "And I have completed the errand young master. There is no need to stay here any longer. Let's leave while everyone is still at breakfast." "I will see you later then." You said while you turned to leave. "You're mine now. You will be living with me and helping, will you not? Besides I need to protect you." He said. "Y-yes, of course. I am coming with. I am sorry. I just thought you would never want to bring a commoner like me into your estate." You said as you held your head down.

"You're not just a commoner. You mean much more...Honestly when will you learn that you belong with me. I love you, (nickname)." he said as he fell asleep when Sebastian picked him up. "We've finished business here,so now we'll be taking our leave." Said sebastian as he passed one of the newer members named suit. "Why exactly are you taking Phoenix with you?" He asked. "She is now apart of the phantomhive manor." Said sebastian. "I knew phoenix's were friendly and friends with everyone, but I never knew they were loyal to them to." Said suit. "William, you know I'm friends with everyone, but they are loyal to only those who they chose to be." You said.

"You know him?" Asked Sebastian. "Yes, I met him when I was on a trip, we became acquaintances." You said. "Anyhow feel free to leave as long as your master is with you." Said William. "I will see you later then." You said as you waved to William.

\- time skip brought to you by Ciel and Sebastian-

When you got to the estate you looked up gawked. You had never been to a house of this size. "Aren't you coming Phoenix?" Asked Sebastian. "Yes, but I have never been to a house of this size." You said. "My lady this is only our town house. Our estate is much bigger." Said Sebastian. "Goodness. I this makes me wish I had met you guys a lot sooner. I had only been confined to the walls of circus. The only time I left was to go get food for everyone with my salary." You said as you walked with Sebastian into the house.

When you went inside you were met by a man who seemed to be angry. "Ciel!" He said angrily. "You left us for two weeks without a word!" The man yelled. You immediately hid behind Sebastian in fear. The man who stood behind him seemed a lot nicer and a lot less angered. "Welcome home." He said. You stood behind Sebastian until you were spotted by the first man.

"Who is this? I don't remember her from the other mansion." He asked. You hid behind Sebastian once again because you were a little scared of the man. "My lady, there's no need to be afraid of him. He's merely a new servant." Said Sebastian (If you read the manga it will explain. I read it. It was amazing.) You were still in your circus costume so it kinda showed a lot of skin, but since you were confident in your body you weren't afraid of showing it. You were still scared to speak, so you backed away and looked down.

"This is prince Soma, and his capable butler Agni." said Sebastian. "Namaste jī"said the butler. "Prince soma this is-" he was about to say. "Beautiful." Prince soma said as he started blushing. "Sire?" Asked Agni. "Hello miss I am prince soma. I fancied you immediately. Would you like to be my handmaiden. Or if you prefer my-my wife." He said. "H-hello, I am phoenix, of the (l/n) family. Pleased to m-make your acquaintance." You said quietly as you curtsied for him.

Suddenly he took your hands in his. "My lady would you do me the honor of being my wife?" He asked. "May kali bless these two young people!" Said Agni. "Agni." said soma as he started crying into agni's chest. You looked at Ciel to ask for help, but he was asleep again. "I fear you are making the young lady uncomfortable." Said Sebastian Suddenly Ciel woke up again and saw the scene before him.

"What's going on?" He asked. "It seems that Prince soma has tried to propose to Phoenix." Said Sebastian. "What?!" Asked Ciel. "Leave Phoenix alone!" Ciel yelled until he started to cough . "Ciel! Are you alright?" You asked as you turned to face him. He started blushing once he realized that you were holding his hand and caressing it with your thumb. "Ciel,what's wrong. You look pale." Asked soma.

Suddenly they started going going upstairs and you followed. "It's nothing serious. Just leave me be. Leave _us_ be" Said Ciel as he gestured to you. "It is serious." Said prince soma. "You've caught a cold and you probably have a fev-" said Soma until Ciel cut him off. "No. My temperature is normal. Phoenix tell him." "Yes. I took his temperature this morning. His temperature is in fact normal." You said. "You're just saying that because he commanded you to." Said soma.

"Yes, but it is in fact true that his temperature is normal." You said as you turned to look at soma and smiled at him as you walked inside his room with Sebastian and Ciel. When you were inside you looked around and noticed the room was much bigger than your tent had been. "You are quite fond of secrets and lies aren't you young master." Said sebastian. "You've been chronically ill since birth and I had no idea." Said Sebastian.

"I thought he would have told you." You said quietly. "What was that my lady?" Asked Sebastian. "I would have thought he would have told someone he trust so much, but I guess everyone has things that are a big part of who they are that they don't tell anyone. Then again even I myself keep secrets like that from even you." You said a little more clearly. " Why did you never tell us?" Sebastian asked Ciel. "You didn't ask, so I didn't answer." Replied Ciel. "Besides I grew out of it." "Is that so? Well, although you most likely have 'grown out of it' there is no harm is being cautious." You said.

"I shall read a text on asthma just incase." Said Sebastian. "Is that part of your aesthetic?" Asked Ciel. "A proper butler is prepared for any situation." Said Sebastian. "Never mind that. Just report your findings to heraldic authorities." Said Ciel. "My lady can you please leave. I will put out an outfit for you." He said. Then you left the room and once you went outside Soma was standing there waiting.

"Prince Soma. What are you doing?" You asked. "My lady can you tell us what's going on?" He asked. "I was told to wait out here until Sebastian brought me dress that made me look like an actual english citizen instead of a circus performer." You said. "Wait you're a circus performer?" He asked. "Yes. Top notch in my line of work." You said. " I'm sorry for asking but why did they take you in?" Asked agni. "I'm Ciel's new servant. My duty is to protect him and my blood related brothers Dagger and Joker from harm, although he says I'm more than a servant." You explained. "Did you tell them you were leaving? Are you sure they are okay?" Asked Agni. "I'm sure the circus is fine. It's not like they'd be looking for me." You said.

\- Dagger's pov. At the circus-

"Where is she?! Did she leave a note? Joker is going to kill me for losing our little sister!" I said. "Doll, you were with her last. Where did you see her last?" "She was with Smile and Black. She was taking care of Smile in the doc's tent." She said. Suddenly Peter came out of nowhere and slapped Doll. "How could you lose her?! Joker is going to have our heads for this? Another thing! How could you trust outsiders like that?!" He asked. "He's just a child. He said he didn't have anywhere to go." Said Doll.

"Wait you say that she was with Smile. She told me she liked him… Oh no… HOW COULD I HAVE LET HER GET KIDNAPPED?!" I yelled in panic I started tearing up. I started to think of what was happening. "I'm saying you're still a kid! You actually believed that bull crap!" Said peter as he was about to slap Doll once more. Suddenly Jumbo stopped him.

"The one's who trespassed into our tent and stole our sister Smile and black… And the ones who have the same amount of skill as them have disappeared as well. Staying here any longer would be dangerous." Said Jumbo. "Then we'll wait until our sempai's come back and then we'll leave." "I'm afraid that won't work. Joker's visiting father. It takes three days to get there and by then it'll be too late. Time isn't in our favor right now." Said Beast.

"Father said this is a special target. If we don't do something we'll fail and he'll have it in for us." Said Jumbo. "Jumbo's right."said peter as he gave in. "Father said the boy's house ins't nearby, so we should do it while we're still here. If we start now, then go and then come back it'll be dawn. I guess it really can't be helped." "We'll go tomorrow then." Peter confirmed.

"I'll go… we must report this to Joker immediately. He'll be worried out of his mind when he finds out that (F/n) is missing. I'm worried about her. I hope she's okay wherever she is." Said beast. "If you leave we'll lack in the battle power we'll need." Said Wendy. "Doll you go." "Got it." She said as she looked down. "I'll go get a horse. Come on." Said Beast.

"I'm sorry sister." Said Doll "I"m sorry about this mess. It's my fault. I didn't protect Phoenix or Joker. You're not to blame for this situation." Said Beast. "Eh?" Asked Doll. "It's nothing." Said Beast "Quickly go to Father's house and tell him of our current situation." Said Beast. "Yeah." aid Doll as she quickly rode off, leaving beast standing there watching and hoping that the ones who were gone were safe.

-back to the mansion. Your pov-

"Yeah, I'm sure they're fine." You said. Suddenly the door opened when Agni suddenly blocked it. "Huh?" Asked you and Ciel in unison. "Not so fast Ciel! Don't think that you'll leave the town house with your squad so easily." Said Soma. You laughed a little when he said squad which caused Soma and Ciel to blush. "I know you have a cold. As the servant of this estate and your friend I will not allow it." He continued as he walked in and so did you. "Who ever said you were my 'dear friend' Don't be dumb." Said Ciel as he took your hand started to walk out with you and sebastian as he followed close behind.

"Agni don't let Ciel and Phoenix through!" Ordered the prince. "Jo ājñā" said agni. "Listen you lot. We have work to do and we don't have time to play games with you." Said Ciel. "Step aside." Said Ciel he pointed his cane at Agni. "A sick person's job is to stay in bed and be looked after." said soma. "I'm not like you I can manage-" he said until he had another coughing fit. "Lord Phantomhive would you like me to get you any water?" You asked as you started to rub his back to help with the coughing. "Please return to bed my lord." Said Agni as he rushed to Ciel's aid and tried to lead him back to his bed. "These are symptoms of asthma. You can't possibly be healed yet." "Don't touch me."said Ciel as he took Agni's hand of where was. "Sebastian! Phoenix! Get these two out of my way." He said. "Yes my lord." The two of you said in perfect unison.

"Sebastian, you should be ashamed. And you call yourself Lord Phantomhive's khansama." Said Agni. "You should be especially ashamed Phoenix. You told me you were a 'caretaker' and a doctor all of your life. You should know better." "Y-yes. I'm t-t-terribly sorry." You said as you hung your head in shame making you look all the more innocent than you actually were. "Pardon?" Asked sebastian. "As your fellow khansamas- No as your friends I shall continue to speak my mind." Continued Agni.

"O-okay." You said. The truth was you were just acting. You weren't actually scared of him, it was just so that he would pity you and then feel bad about it later. You used it only when you wanted to get out of a situation. You used it on your first and only mission. "The health of your master is your first concern. Don't you think you should stop lord phantomhive for the sake of his health, even if it goes against his orders. We ensure our masters are always in good spirit and health. We even stake our lives to do so. That is the butler's aesthetic is it not?"

"I consider my place in fulfilling my master's orders, but there something that is to be said about your way of thinking." Said Sebastian. You on the other hand just stood there silently with your head still hung in shame. "Agni, don't you think you should have at least been a little kinder to Phoenix. You have no idea what they did to her at the circus." Said Soma as he laid a hand on you. "It's ok… Father would tell Joker off like that all the time and I would have to listen to it since he made me come with to his visits with father. In the end he would apologize to me for it though." You said as you looked up at soma with your innocent (e/c) which made him smile and slightly blush.

"Hey! Don't let him turn you two. My commands-" said Ciel until Prince soma stopped him. "Since that's now sorted get in bed. " said Prince soma. "I'll personally nurse you back to help, so you should be very grateful." "That won't be necessary. I'm a doctor. I know how to do this easily, but I do appreciate the help that I will get." You said as you yawned, but stopped it and hoped no one heard it.

"My lady are you okay? " Asked Ciel. "She stayed up all night and did everything she could to nurse you back to health, my lord. She most likely needs sleep." Said Sebastian. "No, no I don't." You replied. "Sleep is for the weak." You said as turned away to tend to Ciel. Suddenly you were picked up bridal style by none other than prince soma. "Agni! Porridge and an herbal infusion." He ordered. "Please let me go-" you asked. "Certainly." Said Agni. "Don't just-" Ciel started "Ciel's khansama, bring them both nightclothes and bring Ciel an ice pack" said Soma. "At once." He replied. "Excuse me…"You tried to say. "Oi!" Said Ciel. When you were set down you tried to escape until Agni grabbed your wrist to stop you.

Suddenly everyone was blindfolded included yourself and Sebastian started changing you. "Excuse me, but what do you think you are doing?" You asked as you pulled you cape back down. "My lady we are blindfolded so we can help you and Ciel change into a nightgown." Asked Sebastian. "Yes, I understand that much." You said as nice as possible. "But how do you know what you doing?" You asked. "Trust me I am fully capable of doing this much." He said. "Let me guess I can't stop you can I?" You asked. "No, I'm afraid not." He replied. "Just as I thought." You said. "Just be careful."

Within at least a couple minutes you and Ciel were both changed in nightclothes and you still being held, but by Sebastian. "Can you please put me down." You asked politely. Of course he obeyed, but not in the way you thought he. He set you down next to Ciel on the bed. When you both finally realized what was happening you both turned and looked at each other and turned beet red.

"Right, that's a load off our minds." Said Prince soma. "Right." Said Agni. Suddenly Ciel laid down against his pillow. "I'm telling you we're busy…" said Ciel. "Yes I have news that could save many lives at your manor. I was going to tell you after Ciel fell asleep."You said once Agni left. "Sebastian before you leave I have to tell you something. It's imperative that you hear this." You said. Ciel had a worried expression on his face knowing that whatever this 'news' was it wasn't good and it would somehow impact him too.

"The circus members are planning to attack your manor. They know it's location, but what they think is you're there and that Ciel's fiance is still alive. Tell your servants to be vigilant at all I am correct they changed the date because Joker went to talk to father and from the circus it's a three day journey." You said as you finally told him everything.

"Thank you my lady. You did the right thing." Said Ciel. He knew that a large amount of her family was going to die from this and he knew it hurt her having to tell him this news. "Thank you my lady. Now please get some sleep." Said Sebastian. Then you laid back on your pillow with your eyes closed. "We've made great progress on the case, so I think it's safe to take their suggestion and let you both rest." Said Sebastian. "What case?" You asked with a small yawn. "I will tell of this case later." Said Sebastian. "My, it seems your fever has come back." Said Sebastian. Before you knew it Ciel fell asleep.

"Sebastian…" you whispered. "Warn your other servants immediately. And whoever faces Dagger… tell him that I am sorry for everything." You said while your voice started to quaver. Sebastian could tell how much you really did care for your brothers. He started to pity you a little bit, but he didn't want to admit it. "Yes my lady." He said and that was the last thing you heard until you fell into a deep peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: The Room Where It Happened

-Joker's pov-

It was a long 3 day journey, but I had finally made it to Father's estate. It was night when I had arrived and I knew I had business to take care of. "Father! I have come. I have news of the state of the circus." I said. There had been no response, so I took the liberty upon myself and entered freely. When I went inside I went to the place I knew he was. "Father. I am sorry for interrupting at this late hour. I'd like to speak with you-" I said until he stopped me.

"Joker welcome home. You are such a good boy for coming back so soon." He said. "Where is your little sister, Phoenix? She always seems to be with you. I'd love to see how she is." "She is back at the circus tending to the others as a doctor, although she is still a performer." I said as I continued to tell him about Phoenix. I always got the strangest feeling that he thought of Phoenix as his own daughter and would do anything in his power to protect her.

"One more thing. She seems to have fallen in love with a boy about her age. He seems to have done the same." I said. "A boy? Could it be _him?"_ Father questioned. "Not that I aware of father. I do not think it is him." I said a little confused about who he was talking about. "Anyhow beyond that the yard has most likely suspected us. One of the newest recruits snuck into our tent one night." I said "I am afraid he has seen our letter father."

"If this recruit is with the yard we cannot eliminate them. That would put us all at great risk if we did so." Father explained. "The funny thing is I always thought the two of them were odd. Although there was something about that child…" I said. "Child?" He asked. "Did this child have an eye patch. Although it's highly unlikely he did." "He did in fact have an eye." I said anxiously. I had no idea what was going through his head at the moment. The only thing I knew was it was anything pleasant.

"The pair…" he restated. "Yes a man in black and the other was a child." I repeated. "A child and his butler!" He yelled. "He did say he had been a butler." I said as I thought back to what he said. "It must be them. It must be. It _has_ to be" He said joyfully. "He seems to have taken a liking to my little sister though." I said. "It's him! Lord Phantomhive! Ciel Phantomhive!" He said jubilantly. "Smile didn't strike me as Lord phantomhive at all." I said. "I've been wishing and hoping for this day ever since that day." He said as he stood up. "There is a high chance he will come here! Joker prepare a banquet for him." He ordered. "Father! You must be more careful about this. If he really is lord phantomhive then we are all in danger." I tried to explain. "We must send them directions and plans immediately."

"Joker… are you trying to talk back to me" he asked. "That will not be tolerated if so. The world has shunned you all since birth, but I took the liberty upon myself and raised you all into what and who you are. I gave you a body so that you were able to run and do as you pleased, but for some reason you chose to talk back to me." "I would never do so father." I said. "As I thought. I knew you were always a good boy." He said. "Don't you want the other children you left back at the orphanage to grow up to be like you and your sister don't you?" He asked. "You'll obey me like a good child won't you?" He said. "Of course father." I said. "Good. I am so glad I have raised you into a good son. Come here my son. Let's take a photo together. It has been so long since our last one." He said. Of course I obeyed and took the photo with him. Afterward there was a call on the phone. Instinctively I went to pick it up. What surprised me most was it was Dagger.

"Father! Is Joker with you?! We must talk to him!" He said. "Dagger it's me, joker. What's going on? Is everything alright? How's Phoenix?" I asked. "Um- uh… About that…" He stuttered. "What is? Is she alright?" I questioned. "She's… She's been kidnapped." Confessed Dagger. Suddenly I felt all the of the color drain from my face. I started to shake at the thought of Phoenix being kidnapped. "W-what?!" I said. "When did this happen?" I asked trying to mask my fear, knowing that father was behind me. "3-3 days ago." He said. "She left when smile and black left. That leaves me the suspicion that she's with them." He said. "Then you can retrieve her when you're on the mission." I said. "Okay. I have to go. We're about to embark." He said then hung up.

"Is everything alright joker?" He asked. "Y-Yes. Everything is perfectly f-fine." I said as I tried to mask my fear. "Joker, be a good boy and tell me what's happening." He said. Finally I gave in and confessed. I told him every last bit. "Joker. I thought you were a good boy. I thought you would protect your family until the very end like you said you would." He said. Suddenly I remembered a random mission that struck me as odd. "Father… I know this is very random, but on our last mission there was a miracle that happened. There was a being that looked as though they were on fire. It seemed to be a lady and she seemed to have actual wings that worked." I explained. "When dagger touched her wings he burned himself. Then she flew away and we were never able to tell who she was." "This being… Could possibly be a Phoenix hybrid. And or your guardian angel." He said. I took that into consideration and soon began to think that there was something off. I just never got to know what it was until that fateful night.

-Sebastian's pov-

My young master and his beloved were still sleeping. They looked so happy together. My young lord was holding her tight by the waist and Phoenix had her face buried in his chest. The caretakers of this estate, Prince soma and his butler agni, had stayed up all night just to help him get well, like Phoenix had done. Agni had been able to pull through without a single issue while the young prince had fallen asleep at the foot of the bed.

"His fever seems to have finally broken. His breathing patterns finally sound normal, and he seems to have restored some color to his face" I said to Agni. "I think he will be alright." Agni replied. Although my master was getting better I knew he still needed to be taken care of, so I decided to change out the water in the bowl that I used to help with his fever.

" They say sleep is the best medicine." I said as I headed for the door "I shall not wake him, because he needs this the most." Once I left their room I was stopped by Agni once more. He was carrying Prince soma on his back and he seemed like he had something important to say. "Pardon me, Sebastian" he said. " I am sorry for the way I had acted earlier, what with raising my voice." "There is no need to apologize. Your advice struck a few chords within me." I said "I could not presume to give you any advice. You are a far better khansama than I." He dictated.

"Yet you are not kind enough to Ciel or Phoenix." Said Prince soma. I did not know he was awake, so when he answered it shocked me. "My prince! I didn't know you were awake. I thought you were still asleep." Exclaimed Agni. "I am not awake. You are talking for me. Move your lips and act like you're talking." Said the prince. "He's scary!" "Okay…" continued the butler.

"You are not kind to your master at all." Soma stated. "Phoenix is still a girl and Ciel is still a boy. When they are sick they should be able to lie in bed all day being treated by their parents." "Yes, but Ciel doesn't have any parents. Phoenix on the other hand has a 'Father' and her two brothers." I explained. "I never had any either. I had my servants and Mina who were very kind and took care of me in place of my parents. That is why you should be kinder to those children and take care of them." Said the prince as he jumped down from Agni's back. "Be kinder to them. Got it!?" He said as he ran off. "You have such a kind heart, my prince!" Said Agni as he was about to run after Soma. "One more thing. I am very sorry about what my master did and said to Phoenix." He said as he ran after Soma.

When I was cleaning the fireplace I started thinking about what the young prince had said. Soon I decided to give his words and thoughts a try. All was well until I got a call from Tanaka. "Hello? Who is this?" I asked as I picked up the phone. "This is tanaka. All of the gear is ready for when the first-stringers plan to attack." He said. "Very good."I said. "One more thing when the fight does begin call me and I will send over the newest servant. She is very skilled in things that involve knives and stealth. She will come in handy for this war." I said. "Good. Can you please describe her for me." He asked. Then I told Tanaka about your physical description so that when you engage in combat they don't mistake you for a target. I could tell the other servants were listening because I heard nothing but silence when I was describing Phoenix.

"Another girl! Did you hear that Mey rin? You won't be the only girl anymore." Said Finny. "Yes I did. If she is as skilled as she sounds I can't wait to work with her." She replied. "More fire power is just what we need! This'll be great!" Said baldroy. "Although she is going to be fighting you must protect her. The young master ordered me to tell you lot that once the trap was laid and ready." I stated. "Wait why?" They all asked. Then I whispered my explanation into the phone so only they could hear my future plans for my young lord and lady. "That's amazing! I'm so happy for them!" Said Finny. "I can't wait for her response, no I can't!" Said Mey Rin. "I hope they will be happy." Said baldroy. "Please be careful and try not to let anyone see or hear you." I said as I hung up.

-later Your pov-

When I woke up I felt refreshed and ready for almost anything. It felt good to finally get some sleep. When I looked down I saw Ciel and he was resting his head in the crook of my neck. I could feel his breath against my bare skin which gave me goose bumps. Soon came to realize that his arms were wrapped tightly around my waist and held me close as if I were his stuffed animal. I smiled when I noticed this fact. Suddenly he started stirring and I instantly closed my eyes.

Although I closed my eyes I caught a glimpse of his reaction when he woke up from his peaceful slumber. He was smiling and blushing and he was looking at me. Soon he removed his arms from around my waist and started stroking my hair. Finally I decided it was time to open my eyes to see him.

"Good evening my Lord and Lady." said Sebastian as he entered. "What do you mean?" We asked in unison. When we looked out the window we exchanged glances and realized what this meant. "What time is it?" As Ciel as he shot up suddenly. "It is 7:15 my lord." He said. "Sebastian, why didn't you wake us up?" Asked Ciel. "You two looked so peaceful. It seemed like the two of you needed the rest so I let you two sleep. Not only that, but your health comes before your needs and desires my lord." Sebastian responded. "What?" Ciel asked

Suddenly you gasped and started to get out of the bed. "I am so sorry. I should be tending to you, not lying around like a lazy person." You said as you tried to get out of bed. Suddenly he grabbed your wrist as you were about to get off of the bed and pulled you right back down. You were surprised at how strong he was and it made you smile a little. Then he took a deep breath as if he was about to say something that he really needed to get off his chest.

"Do you want to know the real reason I let you come stay with me?" Asked Ciel. "I thought it was to be a maid… was it not? I am wrong?" I asked. "Yes. Actually you are wrong. The reason I wanted you to stay was so that I can protect you. I want to keep you safe. You mean so much to me now that I have gotten to know you." He said. You were speechless. You didn't know what to say. You were very honored that the queen's guard-dog would want to protect someone like you. "Ciel… Thank you. You mean so much to me too." You said.

Soon Sebastian came back in with dinner. You had never tasted anything so good in your life. The only thing that was a little off was how he was treating Ciel. "Young master, open wide and say 'ah'." Said Sebastian. You couldn't help but giggle. It was quite unusual for the butler to treat Ciel like this. Ciel's reaction is what gave you that hint. "What are you trying to do?" He said as shivers ran up his spine. "And quit treating me like this in front of (n/n)." "My lord is it too hot? If so would you like me to cool it for you." Said Sebastian as he blew on the spoon full of soup. This only made you giggle even more. So much so that you had to cover your mouth to keep from laughing.

"My, my, you are such a spoiled child." Said Sebastian. "I order you to stop this shenanigan this instant!" Ordered Ciel. "It's embarrassing." He said under his breath. "Ciel, if you can't tell, Prince Soma gave Sebastian more advice and now he's taking that advice and using it." You said once you were finally able to calm down. "My, my. What a smart girl you are." Said Sebastian. "Yes, well it's actually very obvious. It's because only Soma would treat Ciel like that." You stated. "Well whatever advice you took do not ever use it again." Said ciel.

-later-

After you were back in your circus outfit and Ciel was still being dressed by Sebastian, you decided to listen in on the conversation from outside the door. "I forgot to mention, Tanaka called at 4:00. He said that everything is ready. I also told him that Phoenix will be helping at the manor after she helps out at the banquet with Lord Kelvin." Sebastian stated. "Lord kelvin…" you breathed. "Father." "Why would you let her fight at the mansion!? Haven't I made it clear that you must protect her!" Yelled Ciel. "Yes, but she is amazing in combat, so I found it fitting that we send her over." Said Sebastian. "I also told the servants about her description and the pro-" said Sebastian until he noticed you were standing in the doorway.

"Phoenix, do come in." said Sebastian. "Why do you want me to fight my brothers? Do you know how hard that is going to be? Watching them die. Because of me…" you said. "Phoenix, I know this is going to be a great struggle, but you must do this. Do this for Ciel." said Sebastian. "I know I have to do this. It's just that we've been orphan's since birth. We were thrown into the streets and we didn't have anyone, but each other. Just because we were different and deformed. That's why it's going to be so hard." You said.

"You don't seem to have any disabilities, although you do seem different." Said Sebastian. "I'll show you when the time is right." You said. "Anyhow we need to find the location of Lord Kelvin's manor." Said ciel. "I can take you there. I know where that it. It's a day's journey at the most." You said. "You can get us there quicker." Said Ciel. "Yes, that is if you ordered it." Said Sebastian. "It's settled then. Let's go." You said. "We gotta go and get this done so we can go back to the manor." Said Ciel.

As the three of you were walking downstairs you were blocked by Prince Soma. "Hold it! I knew you were going to try to escape again, so I blocked your path." He said. "Prince soma, we need to get through. I will see you afterwards though. Okay?" You said as you walked to him. "Okay." he said dreamily. Then Ciel and Sebastian immediately walked pass him and you followed. "Hey wait! You fooled me! You'll pay for that! Phoenix! Ciel! Get back here!" He yelled.

"That was easier than expected." You said as you caught up to Ciel and Sebastian. Suddenly Sebastian picked you both and and carried you both all the way to the mansion. "Thank you Sebastian." You said as he set you both down. "This is their estate." You confirmed. "It's been awhile since I came here." You said. Then Sebastian smelled the air. "Are the orphan's well?" Asked Ciel. "Yes. They all don't seem to be here, but the ones who are seem to be well." Replied sebastian.

As you walked up to the manor's front steps the door suddenly opened. "Welcome Ciel phantomhive. We've been expecting your visit." Said the person who opened the door. "Joker… Is that you?" You asked. "Phoenix?! What are you doing here?! The others have been worried sick! Go back to them at once. Are you okay?" He said as he ran to you and hugged you. "I… can't." You said quietly. "Leave her be. She's just fine." Said ciel. "She's with me."

Since Joker knew that once you made a decision you wouldn't go back took a deep breath and lead you all inside. Once Joker gave the instruction to one of the dolls they came alive and lit a string that was connected to all the candles so that Ciel and Sebastian could see all of the manor. There were dolls hanging from the ceiling, and on the walls. "Just as I remember it." You whispered. "Downright creepy." "What is this place?!" Asked Ciel until Joker cut him off.

"This way please." Instructed Joker. As you were going up the stairs you overheard Sebastian speaking with Ciel. "Should we kill him now and rescue the children, or should we wait for the right time?" Asked Sebastian. You held your breath knowing that this would be Joker's last night and that it would also be the same way for the rest of your family. "If the children are still alive then we should wait and kill kelvin first." Said ciel as he looked over and saw the grave expression that was plastered onto your features. "We can't report any of this without knowing the motives or the situation." "Yes, my lord." Said Sebastian.

Suddenly Joker stopped in his tracks. "I guess the saying really is true. You really can't judge a book by it's cover. A child like you has the title of "villainous noble" and "The Queen's guard-dog. I bet that's a hard life to deal with. Isn't it smile?" Said Joker. "You phoenix… My little sister. A Performer. I never thought you'd turn on us this quickly." Then you hung your head in shame. You started to tear up. "I-I-I'm sorry… But I will do what it takes to survive." You said as your voice started to quaver. "Even if it means giving up everything. Every last item and person I have in my life. I will survive no matter what."

"I am the Earl Ciel Phantomhive. I will not tolerate people talking to me or phoenix so harshly and formally like that." He said. "Yep. You're a noble alright." Confirmed Joker. "Dinner is ready." Said Joker as he opened the dining room doors. Then he pushed Ciel's seat in and did the same for you. "Be safe phoenix. Please." Said Joker as he walked to the door where Father was going to enter. "He is here." Said Sebastian. "Lord Phantomhive you came!" He said until he glanced and saw you sitting down too. "Phoenix! It's so nice to see my daughter once again." He said with a smile. "It's nice to see you too 'father'." You said in a low ominous voice.

"Please don't be so unkind Phoenix. Come give me a hug." He said. "No thank you." You declined. "Anyway it's so nice to see you both here! It's a dream come true." He said. "I'm so embarrassed having to meet you like this." He said. 'You did this to yourself you know…' you thought to yourself. "You're Lord Kelvin?" Asked Ciel. "Yes,although the way you speak to me so formally makes me feel a bit shy." Said Kelvin. "Since I knew you would come I prepared a feast for you and your date." He said as he used his spoon and hit it against the nearby plate to let the servants know it was time to serve the food.

After he did so Joker came out and so did many little girls in maids uniforms. "This wine that I picked was made in 1875! The same year you were born." Said Kelvin. "Don't drink it. Don't even eat any of the food. From past experiences he has poisoned this feast." You whispered to Ciel. When you were younger and when there was someone in his way he would invite them over, poison them, and then properly bury them. It was a tragic sight to watch for such a little kid to have to see. Especially one as special and different as you.

"I am sorry. Do you think I went to overboard?" Asked Father. "Surprisingly it isn't poisoned." Said Sebastian as he took a drink of the wine. "I don't need a taster. I don't intend to eat a meal that was prepared by filthy rats." Said Ciel. "Those children… Do you suppose they are apart of your case?" You whispered. "Yes. It's safe to assume that there were more victims than we knew of." Said Ciel. "They look beyond saving, Ciel." you said as you grabbed his hand under the table.

He knew the poor children were beyond saving also. Ciel noticed the dead look in their eyes. He saw how they acted. It was almost as if they were put in a trance that they were never to come out of. "How about some entertainment my lord and lady? A meal without entertainment is boring isn't it?" Asked Kelvin. "Joker, put on a show." "Oh no… not this again. This is pure torture to watch. I had to go to a therapist because of this at the age of 6." You said. "What?! But father-" said Joker as he tried to reason. "Do. IT."said Kelvin. "Yes, sir." Said joker as he walked to the stage.

"Welcome lord Phantomhive and Lady (l/n). Tonight prepare to be amazed by a world of entertainment." Said Joker. Suddenly the curtain rose and there were many children that were standing in a perfectly straight line. Each one of them had their own spotlight. They were small children who were all wearing masks and no one could see their faces. The only one in the room who was clapping was father.

"You know what? I am NOT going through therapy again. That was awful." You said as you were getting ready for the first act. "First is our tightrope walker." Said Joker. When the girl started on the tightrope she fell, but in a flash you were there and caught her, and set her down gently. "It's ok." You said as she walked off. "Phoenix! What are you doing?!" Asked Father. "I'm tired of being tortured. It's time I finally take a stand!" You said.

"Next is our lion tamer." Said Joker as they rolled the lion and the two children inside a cage onto the stage. Somehow you found a way in and you tamed the lion by using a lobster from the feast. "Good, girl." You said as the lion finally called down and fell asleep. "Amazing." Breathed Joker. "Phoenix! Stop it this instant!" Yelled father. "Are you trying to disobey me?" "YES! I'm tired of you traumatizing me, killing these innocent people who you poisoned, and all these innocent children. I won't allow it!" You said as you got the children out of the cage.

Suddenly Ciel smiled evily. He knew you were fed up by the way you talked about Lord kelvin and he was certainly like this show you were putting on. He was actually happy you were doing it. (That's right. You made him happy. Good job m8) "And now the knife thrower!" Said Joker. "Stop him (f/n)!" Said Ciel. With those words you grabbed the knife as it was about to hit the girl that was strapped to the table. Joker couldn't watch,so he looked away. He thought you weren't able to do it,but when he looked at the scene he saw that you save the little girl. "H-How?" He asked.

"Sebastian please come here." You said. Then he came up with the papers as you took the mask off the little girl. "Her name is Elary Nixon. She went missing in the city of Cornwall." Said Sebastian. "That solves it. Right as usual my young lord." Said Sebastian. "How…" you started. "If you have something to say Phoenix please say it." Said Lord Kelvin. "How _dare_ you? How could you abduct these poor innocent children from their homes and then force them to perform to their death with no remorse? What kind of sick, twisted monster are you?" You asked as you got of stage.

"I suppose this is one way someone would enjoy a circus." Said Sebastian. "I'm sorry. Is this not to your liking?"asked Lord Kelvin. "I am not used to sharing tables with lowly animals such as yourself." Said Ciel. "My lord? What's wrong?" Asked Kelvin. "My report to the queen will be something closely related to this: I found a sick, twisted, cruel, disgusting, creature, and I shall rid him of this earth." Said Ciel as he walked to Lord Kelvin.

Suddenly Ciel used his gun and aimed it at Lord Kelvin's head, and Joker took out a sword and aimed it at Ciel's head, while Sebastian held a knife under Joker's neck while you had a fireball in your hands and it was expanding with your anger and it was aimed at lord Kelvin. "Joker don't use that against the earl. It looks dangerous." Said Lord Kelvin. "But-" Joker protested. "Do you dare defy me like my daughter." Questioned Lord Kelvin. "I. Am not. Your. DAUGHTER!" You yelled as you were about to attack him, but Sebastian grabbed your cape with his free hand to stop you as you were about to lunge at Lord kelvin.

"Show us where the kidnapped children are." Said Ciel. "hmm?" Asked lord Kelvin. "Oh, I didn't think you wanted to meet them, but okay." He said. "They are all in the cellar downstairs. I can take you there right now if you would like." Said Lord kelvin. "There is a surprise down there I would like you to see."

While you were in the contraption that seemed like an elevator you held onto to Joker's hand while Lord Kelvin talked to Ciel the whole way down. When Lord Kelvin finally stopped talking Ciel finally spoke up. "Save your words and take me to where the children are located." He said harshly. "Yes sir. Sorry." He said. "But I am just so happy this day has finally come. I've been filled with remorse and regret since that one day. I kept thinking to myself "why couldn't I have been by your side that day? Why couldn't I have been killed like that" "Wow. I didn't even know you were capable of feeling remorse and regret." You said. "You certainly don't feel that way about the way you treated me. Oh, and if you wish to be killed I would be happy to kill you."

"What are you rambling on about? "That day?" "By my side?" What are you trying to say?" Asked Ciel. "You cannot turn back time, but you can always remake the the memories." Said Lord Kelvin as he open the doors and there was a room that you had never seen before. Although you hadn't seen it, Ciel had, and his mouth was agape and he was wide eyed. "M-m-my tenth birthday…" he said under his breath. "I'm sorry it took so long to prepare for this. It took three years." Said Lord kelvin.

Ciel was trembling and he looked like he was petrified. He was having flashbacks of some sort. You were becoming concerned for him. "Ciel. You're going to be alright. I will protect you no matter what." You said as you kissed his forehead. "It's going to be alright."


	7. Chapter 7: Every Teardrop Is a Waterfall

-Ciel's pov-

This is a nightmare come to life. I had never thought I'd have to relive this day. Let alone with someone I care so much for. I never wanted to relive the day when I had to sell my future down the drain to a demon. I hoped that (f/n) never had to go through this with her brothers while they lived here.

-Your pov-

"Do you recall the first day we met? I remember it as if it just happened yesterday." Said Lord Kelvin. "What do you mean. I don't recall that Lord Phantomhive has ever met you." Said Phoenix. " He has, but not like this. We met five years ago." Then he explained how he met Ciel and how he felt after that. "Do you remember when I thought Earl Phantomhive was dead Phoenix?" Asked Lord Kelvin. "Yes. I was 10 years old. I came in with Joker. I was hiding behind him. You commented on how adorable it was and then I tried to attack you… Joker stopped me-" you said until he interrupted you.

"You know you wouldn't allow me to lay a finger on you. Even as a child." Said Lord kelvin. "Jeez, I haven't got the slightest clue as to why I would do that." You said as sarcasm tainted your words. "I'm just so ugly I can't even touch you or Lord Phantomhive. People who are special are untouchable by those who aren't special. You both have come out to who I thought you would become." He stated. "And what exactly is that?" You asked. "You both have become an evil bloom that is wrapped in beautiful thorns." He said. "Well, thank you for calling me beautiful, but I know my nature. There is no need to repeat it and say it aloud. Don't think you're any better." said Phoenix as she walked away from him before he could reach out and touch you.

Soon you all walked to the center of the room as Lord Kelvin continued speaking. "I have never been able to forget the pain that has been etched into my heart since that day. I gave up everything to meet you, but I could not." He said. "Yes, and you took everything from him." You said. "He had to sell his future to live. You almost killed him. Then where would your "Beautiful flower wrapped in thorns" be? It would be dead." Phoenix concluded.

"I kept asking myself why is fate determined to keep us from ever meeting once more? And now I have finally able to see you once more." He said as he brushed off your comment. "You were the one who killed all of those men, wasn't it my lord? I want the same end they had. Killed beautifully by Lord Phantomhive. I wish to be one of them. I want to be killed like them." Said Lord kelvin. "If you wish to die like them. Allow me!"you said as you launched at him once more, but Sebastian stopped you by grabbing your shoulder.

"I have everything exactly how it was like on that day. The table's set. Even the children." Said Lord Kelvin. "Finally, I have you my lord." Finally after all of this madness Ciel finally shot Lord Kelvin in the chest to deliver a deathblow. You were relieved that he was finally dead, but Joker however was not. "Father!" Yelled Joker as he went to launch at Lord Phantomhive. He detached his hand prosthetic from the socket, threw it on the ground, and pulled the other fake bone that was attacked and then there was a sword. As he was halfway there Sebastian came out from the shadows after he let go of you and cut his arm clean off. "Joker!" You yelled as you ran to your injured brother. "Please stay out of my master's way when he is doing business." Said Sebastian. "I'm sorry brother. I really am." You said as you began to tear up.

Then Lord Kelvin fell out of his wheelchair in pure anguish and agony. "It's pain my lord. It's agony." Said Lord kelvin as he crawled towards Ciel and wrapped his arms around his leg. "If you are going to kill me in any way or form give me the death they had." "If you want the death they had so badly beg the demon to grant your request." Said Ciel as he cocked the gun and stepped on Lord Kelvin's head.

"Please don't kill him." Said Joker as he tried to crawl closer to Ciel even though he was losing more blood by doing so. "Joker, he deserves to die. Can't you see that. Despite what he did for you, did you ever take in what he actually did for you? He was using you." You said. "You're wrong-"he said. "No. I'm right. Because we were weak he took advantage of us and the used us to do his bidding. That's why I never went on the missions. Not because I didn't want to, but because I wasn't going to be his pawn anymore." You explained as you bent down to his level on the ground.

"Phoenix, we were abandoned by our parents, by the city, and by everyone. You stole food because you were the only one who wasn't disabled. You were only different. You had wings. I don't know if they are fake, but I have never seen you use them. Phoenix with all the things that happened in the east end you were the only one we could rely on until Father came." Said Joker. "We still have family back at the workhouse who are like you when Father first found you. Very young. We can't live without him, can't you see that?"

"That's why you went on those missions and kidnapped all those children. To survive. You followed suit and sacrificed others for yourselves." He said. "Yeah..." said joker. "In England if you were like us it was a living hell. We had nothing. Not a penny to spare. We didn't even have a place we could call home. Soon though father dragged us outta what we knew as hell. He gave us new hands and legs so we could walk once more and protect those whom we cared about. That gave us a reason to live. Even if we were about to be dragged into another hell right after that. I've known since the beginning that our missions were wrong, but I-"

"You aren't wrong you know." Said Ciel. "You fought to protect the world you knew and once lived in. There isn't anything wrong with that. In the end of everything "justice" is just a line made by those who are in power that decide to serve until the world is gone. No one is looking out for others. If you're careless you'll be robbed of everything you once had and knew. There are two types of people in this world: Those who steal and those who are stolen from, and tonight I am going to steal your future. That's all it is." Said Ciel.

Suddenly Joker fell on the floor and started laughing. "Yep. You're right, but you know what? You two will lose something precious tonight also. The troupe is on the way to your mansion."said Joker. "As expected. Phoenix already told us everything. She said she was listening even though you told her not to." "Yes." you said as you walked over to Ciel. "And you know what? Ciel's Fiance is dead. She's been dead for a while now actually. It's sad, she had a good life, but now you will not be taking anything from Ciel." you said.

"How could you betray the troupe like that?" Asked Joker. "Are you really that naive? If I was never loyal to the troupe in the first place how could I have betrayed you?" You said. "Wow. That's real low. I never would have expected that from my own sister." He replied. "And I never would have expected my older brother to be that naive. Sebastian already alerted the servants at the mansion, so they're prepared." You said. "No one is going to die tonight except the troupe and Lord Kelvin."

"We're pro's. I wonder how many servants are going to die tonight?" Asked Joker. Then Sebastian started to laugh. "What's so funny?" He asked. "What exactly do you take Phantomhive servants for?" "Private… Soldiers…?"asked Joker. His health was slowly deteriorating and you could tell. It hurt you to see him like this but there was nothing you could do. "The Phantomhives only exists as a shadow that exists to dispose of the Queen's worries. Once you come into the den that belongs to the Phantomhives you will never see the light ever again." Said Ciel. " And now we have a new servant: Phoenix. She serves to protect me and once this is all over she will play an even bigger role in the Phantomhive household. Something much, bigger."

"I'm a pro have to know that by now. From how swift I am to how well I can deceive people. I even deceived you into thinking I was loyal to the troupe. I am only loyal to my family." You said as you helped him up so he could look you in the eye. "You can believe whatever you wish, but you must know that I handpicked each one of the servants and that includes Phoenix." Said Sebastian. "Please… Live… even if I can't. There has to be something else that we could have done. We are like the mother goose character Tom, the piper's son. We can only play one melody that we know how to play. Maybe… just maybe… If we would have been born in a different country, or if our bodies weren't like this… we wouldn't…" he said until he started sobbing.

This was the first time you ever saw your brother cry. You felt your heart shatter and you lost your composure. "Joker…" you said as you gently hugged him and he cried onto your shoulder. "I am sorry. It was the only way I could live. I also enjoy the Earl's company. I really do care for him. I just… I just wanted to save you.I thought… maybe, just maybe… I could have saved you. " You told him. "Phoenix, you are far too young to die. You are only 13. To carry the burden of keeping your brother's alive at such a young age is something you should never have had to go through. All I want is for you to live. I want you to live happily. Promise me you will do that for me?" Joker asked. He knew you would be happiest with the earl, so he knew his next words had to be spoken.

"Ciel… I know I am going to die. Please take care of her. And like the nursery rhyme says: take her over the hills and far away. Take her to somewhere where she can be happy. If you ever chose to marry her. You have my blessing." He said. "Okay. Thank you." Said Ciel as he looked at you. Although he showed no emotion on his face his eyes said it all. He was happy that he had Joker's blessing, but he had to say one more thing to Joker, even though it was a little cruel. "And one more thing. Don't cry;it's pathetic. The world is a cruel place. It shows no mercy." "Smile…" said Joker. "I only have one name and that Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel concluded.

Suddenly the doors opened and Doc was standing in the entrance with two children pushing his wheelchair. "I'm sorry I'm late. I brought some more!" He said until he stopped himself. "Smile, Phoenix, Black? What are you doing here?" "Stay away Doc… They're the Queen's guard-dog." Said Joker. "Hmm. So you're the ones. Although I never expected Phoenix, but ok." He said. "Run! Run far away!" Said Joker. "Why? You guys are the ones who kidnapped people and Lord Kelvin only hired me. I have no reason to flee." Said Doc as he got up out of his wheelchair.

"So you're not lame after all." You said. "No, it just makes the kids like you more easily trust me." Explained doc. "I can see that. But by lying to them, once they find out they won't trust you. That's basically contradicting yourself." You said. "I see your point- Lord Kelvin!" Yelled Doc as he ran towards Lord kelvin. "Well he's met his maker. And to think I finally met someone who thinks like me and shares my ideals." "Your ideals?" Asked Ciel. "Right my ideals. Well you see I have been working on prosthetic legs and hands for many years to make the perfect prosthetic." Said Doc. "After searching and searching I finally found the right material. This material is lighter and provides more fluid movements than wood, and is so unique and beautiful. I created what no one has been able to create before. The problem is that the texture is difficult to form."

"Yes. Your prosthetics did have a nice touch." Said Sebastian. "It almost felt like bone china." "Wow! You can appreciate this beauty too black?! Although you're a little off. I would appreciate it if you didn't rate my work as the same as cattle bone china." Said Doc. "You always told me that you used a special material. What was that material exactly?" You asked. "That's right! I can only get the materials here!" Said Doc. "You don't mean…" said Ciel. "You've got to be joking." You said. "Please tell me this is a joke."

"It save people the trouble of dumping them at some orphanage or the east end. Isn't it an excellent use of recycling?" Suddenly Joker started trembling. "No. It… it can't be." Then Joker started screaming and banging his prosthetic on the floor. "Great. Now another patient is rejecting it." Said Doc with sigh. "I would too if I had to use one! That is terrible. Your ways make me want to vomit." You said as you shook your head.

"I-I can't believe… We actually…" said Joker as he started crying again. Of course once more you got down to wipe away his tears that were flowing from his eyes like a waterfall. "And you were so happy when I gave you this hand." Said Doc. "Maybe if-"He said until you cut him off. "Save your breath and stay alive." You said. A tear slipped from your eye as you watched his health deteriorate faster than it had before he had tried to remove his prosthetics . "If he would have known what this was made from he wouldn't have wanted this at all." You said.

When Ciel turned to look at you he saw you were crying a little bit. His heart shattered when he saw you crying over your brother. He saw the pain on your face. He saw every bit of hurt that was etched onto your features and it made his heart break. It hurt him to see you in so much despair. He wanted to embrace you and make you feel better, but he knew that now was not the time.

"Are you sure you wouldn't have wanted it?" Asked Doc. Then Joker had a flashback to the orphanage on a hill. Joker was 18 and you were 6 years old. It was your birthday and you said you wanted to go outside and play, so that's what he agreed to do. It was a sunny day and he was carrying Beast and you and Dagger were watching near him happily, and while Doll was running after them. "Are you happy, (F/n)? You seem kinda sad." Said Joker as he came up to you. "No. I am fine. I'm happy as long as you're happy, big brother." You said. " (F/n) you have to quit that. We're out of the woods. We're finally safe.I can finally rely on myself. Are you truly happy with this?" He asked. "Yes."you replied. Although the truth was you would have rather gone on a picnic, you knew that Joker would have been a lot happier so you didn't tell him. Then he ran off once more leaving you and Dagger to talk.

As his heartbeat faltered all of the memories started faded away. All of the good times. All of the pain was gone. All of the heart break. All of it. Gone forever. Although that dying moment he had one thing to say. "(F/n)… I love you,sis… Don't… forget… me…" he said as he finally stopped talking. You were holding him. His head was in your lap and he was looking up at you. "Joker?" You asked. "Joker… No… You gotta stay with me. You can't be dead. I know you like to joke a lot but this isn't funny. This has to be a joke!" You cried . "Quit pretending to be asleep. Wake up! WAKE UP!" When you put your head to his chest to feel his heartbeat, you realized he was dead.

"No. No,no,no,no,no,NO,NO,NO! Joker!" You screamed. You painfull, heartbreaking, scream echoed through the chamber. It was now your turn to be the one who was sobbing. Your heart was hurting out of almost everyone in the room. Ciel being the second because he had to stand and watch as your Fragile,heart of glass shatter. He desperately wanted to make you feel better, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Well, it looks like it's the end of the line for my career." Said Doc. "Really?" You asked as you stood up after carefully putting down the lifeless body that belonged to Joker. You were trembling, but you still stood up. "That's all you care about huh? Your job. You don't seem to care about these poor orphans or how Joker just used up the final moments of his life to get rid of this contraption. You only have one soul. You have to take good care of it."you said. "What? It's not like these were my children." He said. "You are as twisted as Lord Kelvin. It doesn't surprise me why he hired you." You said as you walked closer to him. "Say could you please hire me?" Asked Doc. "Maybe even introduce me to the queen?"

"That would not be smart. You'd be practically turning yourself in." you said. "Maybe I could help her. She is getting old and surely she could use some maintenance. I've kept a record of successful experiments." Continued doc. "Shut the hell up you scumbag." You said as you continued shaking with anger. "She's quite right. I would never hire someone like you." Said Ciel. "You two must be another pair of pigheads who care about the process more than the results huh?That's how it goes I guess. Everyone praises me until they actually know how it's made."he said as he pulled a little girl out of the cage.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't do this. This is wrong. And especially to this poor little girl. I know who she is. I protected my brothers on that mission. She was only trying to sell flowers so she could get medicine for her poor sick brother." You said as you got the little girl out of his grasp and set her down gently. "Fine. Then I'll just use you." He said as he grabbed you and pulled you to the table.

"I'd like to see you try." You said confidently. "Phoenix!? What are you doing!? You're human. You're not Sebastian. You're not invincible. You can't do this!" Said Ciel. "I know. I have to do this though. If it means I save that little girl… It's worth it." You said as the doctor laid you down on the table. "Phoenix!" He yelled. Then suddenly as he was about to save you he was having flashback and hallucinations which lead to another asthma attack.

Before he had his asthma attack, just as Doc was about to strike you in the chest with the knife you snapped your fingers which caused him to catch fire in flames from the anger that was built up inside of you. He dropped the knife of the floor and staggered back in pain. Being a Phoenix you had the power to set anything ablaze whether it be a fake out or actually setting them ablaze. He started burning in actual flames and you hopped off the table without a scratch. "By the way, there is no water source in this room, so you're the one who's going to die." You said as you ran to help Ciel.

When you got over there, Ciel was gripping onto the back of Sebastian's tailcoat. "Now call my name." Said Sebastian. "Call _our_ names." You said. "Se...bast… Sebastian! Sebastian! Phoe… Phoenix! Phoenix! Phoenix!" He yelled. "Very good. Now what're your instructions my lord?" you said. "Kill them!" He yelled. "Doc's long gone. I set him ablaze when he tried to kill me." You said. Then you and Sebastian went to Lord Kelvin and stepped on his head at the same time which killed him. "It's over Ciel." you said "Phoenix, Burn it." He ordered.

"Would that mean I can burn the whole mansion?" You asked as you already got ready to set the manor on fire. "Of course." Ciel replied. "Yes my lord." You said as you were about to set the house on fire. "Phoenix, one moment. Before you set this house on fire, I must ask the young master a question." Said Sebastian "Okay." you said. "I just wanna destroy this freak-show's manor." You said. "If I may say, from what I gathered from Her Majesty's letter is that we must find the kidnapper and rescue the children." Said Sebastian. "Both of the kidnappers are already…"

"Shut up! _SHUT UP!"_ Said Ciel. "Don't leave a single thing behind! Burn everything to dust and ash! Have you forgotten the contract and our job?! This is an _order!"_ "Yes, my lord." Said sebastian. "Allow me." You said as you closed your eyes, then snapped your fingers and soon the house was set ablaze. One so hot it would give you a third degree burn if not kill you. "It feels so good to be surrounded by flames again." You said. Then Sebastian took off his gloves and made the fire blaze even harder.

When you thought Ciel wasn't looking you let you wings spread and flew out of the mansion with them. "So you're not human after all." Said Ciel. "No. I am a Phoenix. That's how I got my nickname. Except no one really knew a was an actual phoenix except for my inhuman friends. And now you." You said as you flew out with him. Your wings were ablaze too, but it did not burn. It didn't made your wings dissolve. In fact it made your wings were even more beautiful than before. The flames added more color, it made your wings larger, and brighter. Ciel just gave you a smile at how you looked. He knew that since you were going to live with him he was going to have to keep your secret somehow, but he would do everything in his power to protect you, no matter the cost.

When you were outside Doll came running up to the house. She was in a frantic sprint and when she saw you were flying she stopped dead in her tracks. "P-Phoenix. You're a-" she said. "Phoenix." You finished. "You set the house on fire didn't you? Is joker okay?" She asked. At the mention of Joker's name you looked down and started shaking. "Joker's…. Dead." you said. "What? What happened?! Did you kill him?!" She asked angrily. "No… He died because his right arm was cut off. It was lack of blood." You said. "That means… Black and Smile… How could you?! You'll pay for taking Joker away from me! You'll pay, you'll pay, you'll pay, YOU'LL PAY!" She yelled as she started sobbing.

Then she tried to attack Ciel and Black, but black killed her. When she fell to the ground she was hit with a death blow in the chest. As you knelt beside her you whispered a farewell to her and shut her eyes out of respect. Then you flew next to Ciel and Sebastian until he got a call from the mansion. "Hello. Who is this?" Asked Sebastian. "This is Tanaka. They have arrived. Please send over the help." Said Tanaka. "I will send help immediately. She will be over as soon as possible." Said Sebastian as he hung up. He had a grave look on his face, which was not an expression he usually wore.

"It's time to go my lady." Said Sebastian. "Yes, sir." You said as you were about to leave. As you took off Ciel grabbed your ankle to stop you. "Is everything alright my lord?" You asked. "The Phantomhive name and manor rests in your hands (F/n)." said Sebastian. "I will do my part to protect it even to the end." You said. "Do not let me down. Make me proud. And please be careful." Said Ciel. "Yes my lord." You said with a bow. Then you kissed his forehead and said "I will be back in one hour. If I am not back by then, then I have perished. If that happens please remember me." You said as you took off. " Au Revoir monsieur Phantomhive." You said as you flew off even though tears clouded your vision. "Au Revoir… my love." He said as he reach out, hoping that you would stay alive.


	8. Chapter 8: Let it burn

-Your pov-

As the burning manor vanished from your sight the tears kept streaming down your face. The mere thought of knowing that you will have to fight the only brother you had left. Not only that but the thought that you may not live and neither will they made you cry even harder. Your other brother had just perished from lack of blood and when he did you had to stand and watch helplessly. You were a doctor, and yet there was no saving him. As the city came into view the only thing that was helping you find your path were your wings which were still glowing and on fire. Once you were in the center of the city something came into your view. It seemed to be a person and that person seemed to be hopping from building to building and before you knew it you accidentally collided with the person.

When you were finally able to recover from the hit, the person did too and they started yelling at you. "Hey! What was that for?!" The person asked. Soon another man who seemed to be his friend came over which only meant trouble. "This creature hit me!" Shouted the first man. "Sorry. I just h-h-had to watch my b-brother die so I-I'm still sort of shaken." You said. "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. I was on my way to the Phantomhive manor and-" he said until you cut him off. "Wait the Phantomhive manor… I'm the newest servant there." You said. "Do you by any chance know Bassy?" Asked the person. "I don't know a "bassy", but I know a Sebastian." You said. "He was the one who hired me."

"Senior sutcliff, are you ok?" Asked the second man. "Let me guess… You two are reapers and you are going to the Phantomhive manor to collect some souls aren't you?" You said. Suddenly the two men stared at you in awe. For someone to know that they were reapers surprised them. "H-How did you know we were reapers?" Asked the first one. "Well first I know a reaper. His name is William T. Spears. I met him when I was in the states with the circus once." You explained. "You know Will and Bassy! That's great. I'm Grell Sutcliff. The one who is watching me is Ronald knox." He said as he helped you up. "I am (F/n), but you can call me Phoenix." You said as you brushed your wings off. "I better be off. I must go protect the manor." You said as you ran and flew off.

\- time skip-

Once you got to the manor you were just in time. When you got there Jumbo was in the side of a wall and Peter and Wendy were trying to kill the gardener. Then when you got the chance you snapped your finger and Peter was set on fire. "How the hell did this happen?!" Peter asked until he started screaming. Then you got the hat back from Peter once he was dead and gave it to the gardener. "Who are you?" He asked as he watched you place his hat on his head. He had strawberry blonde hair and red hair clips that held his bangs out of his face. He was kind of cute in your opinion, but you decided not to tell him that. "I'm the newest servant. Although right now isn't time for introductions. We need to alert the others that Beast and Dagger are trying to get in." you said. "Right." Said the gardener as the two of you ran inside.

When you were inside you were instantly met by the chef. "Hello. I am Phoenix. I am sure you have heard of who I am. I will help you with the remainder of the night, because I think the others have it covered and I have really no clue what you would like me to do." You said.

-Bard's pov-

This new servant… She isn't anything that Sebastian said she was. The girl only looked like she was as young as our master if not older and she almost looked like she had been crying. I felt a little bad for what was currently going through. In a way it almost seemed as though she was forced to fight, but it might just be my imagination. Suddenly I noticed that she wasn't human. She was had wings and she was flying. It almost made me think that she had been thrown onto the streets because of her rarity. I began to pity her even more once I realized that she most likely came out of the east end.

"My name is Baldroy. I am the chef of this estate." I said. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Baldroy." She said as she gave me a small smile. Suddenly we heard someone enter. We fell silent, knowing we made a single sound it would give away our camouflage. "I'll go check the upstairs and you go check the hall next door to the one I'll go down. She has to be in one of those." Said a man.

Suddenly I heard the pitter-patter of two people running upstairs until they stopped. They stopped when they saw that your wings were glowing and they were on fire. They stopped when they saw you. "(F-f/n)... Are you alright? What did these people do to you?"asked Dagger. "(F/n) please come back to the circus with us. Joker is headed our way. We have to hurry" said beast.

As soon as she mentioned your brother you fell to the floor and lost the power of flight temporarily. In an instant they came running towards you to help you. "Phoenix, what's wrong?"asked Dagger as he picked you up and started to hug you. The servants merely watched. They had no idea that you were related to them and they finally realized what you were going through, so they ceased fire;Only for a moment. You were trembling and crying; holding onto your other brother as tight as you could and he did the same for you.

"B-big brother…. Jokers dead. He was killed e-earlier and I had to watch helplessly. Despite the fact I'm a doctor I couldn't save him." You sobbed. "I'm sorry. I've failed as a sister. I am supposed to protect you, but instead I joined the Phantomhive household. To try to protect the ones I love." You said as you went over to the Gardener, the maid, and The chef. "I've chosen this life. I don't want to fight you, but it's my only chance of living. I'm sorry I've never told you who I really am, but my young master already knows. He said he will protect me. I know I said I would protect you, but now I can't. I'm sorry." "Phoenix why did you do this?" Asked Beast. She seemed almost as sad as Dagger was. It hurt you to see them both like this since you cared for them. "I-I just wanted to save you. I know it was wishful thinking. I just hope you can forgive me one day." You said. "Phoenix I know you love Smile, and he loves you and I will most likely perish tonight, so the only thing I can do is accept it." Said Dagger.

"Thank you." You said in a whisper. When you looked to the side you and Baldroy were the only two servants who were standing there. The others went back to their stations and continued the fight and ceased the temporary cease fire. "Thank you, Baldroy." You said; not daring to look at him. "We've been expecting the two of you for quite a while now." Said Baldroy. "What do you mean?" Asked Beast. "Well a little mockingbird told us that you would be coming soon and that we needed to be ready." Said Baldroy.

In an instant their eyes snapped their gaze from Baldroy to you. "Phoenix… H-h-how could you?!" Asked Beast. "I-" you started. "(f/n)... I never thought you'd do this. I can't believe I actually believed you were as innocent as you seemed, but to go to the lengths of betrayal is just low." Said Dagger. "I didn't want to start this war. I never wanted to be apart of it, but I wanted to save you. I also wanted to live. I wanted to love. I never thought anyone would love me besides the circus, but then I found Ciel. I wanted to save you, but I also wanted to live myself. I had to risk it all. I failed…" you said as the tears started streaming down your face.

All of a sudden Dagger threw his knives at Baldroy. "Give us our sister back! I want my sister back!" He yelled. Your eyes widened as you noticed Dagger was starting to tear up. Suddenly Beast launched at Baldroy. "She's the newest Phantomhive servant. I'm afraid we can't give her back. She not just a servant. No, the young master has bigger plans." Said Baldroy. "Leave. Spare yourself. I don't want to fight you." You said as you paused to sniffle. " I care about you too much big brother." "NO! Not until you come back with us." Said Dagger. "I'm afraid that won't happen. We are not letting go. I'm told she has great skills like you." Said Baldroy. "Finny! Mey-rin! Show them what happens when you try to capture a Phantomhive."

Suddenly You looked up and saw Finny next to a statue and Mey-rin with a statue. "Here… we...GO!" Said Finny as he lifted up the statue and threw it at Beast and Dagger. "Don't hurt them!" You yelled as you were about to protect them, but were stopped by Baldroy. "Stay here. We can't let you get hurt." He said. "But I need to protect my brother. He's the only actual family I have left!" You yelled. "I'm sorry, but he has wronged the queen and so he has to die." Said Baldroy. You couldn't speak. You were trembling and you were too sad to speak.

Suddenly the battle started. You were left where you were unable to move. You felt like your feet were permanently glued to the floor as you watched your only sibling left fight. Dagger threw his blades at the boy with strawberry blonde hair and a hat. The maid with the guns on the other hand saved him by shooting the knives which caused them to stray off their path and fall to the floor. That left Beast to fight Baldroy. She stuck him with a blow to his wrist. Soon she used her whip and got it onto the chandelier. She swung from it, grabbed you and Dagger followed behind.

"Hey! She has the girl! After her, but make sure she isn't injured!" Said Baldroy. They ran into a hallway that seemed quite long. Before you knew it Dagger was carrying you on his back and he was still running for what they knew as the target. "We've got our sister! Let's just leave!" Said Dagger. "No. We have to get to the target." Said Beast. "Okay, but did you ever think something was odd? I mean the way the people keep talking about Phoenix? Do you think she's the target? The new fiance?" Asked Dagger. "Maybe. Let's just check anyway." Said Beast. Dagger looked at you from over his shoulder and noticed that you were unconscious. "Don't worry, sis. It'll be all over in due time." Said Dagger as he kept a tight hold on you; not letting anyone take you away from him.

Suddenly Beast opened a door and that caused a bell to ring. "It's a bloody trap!" Shouted Beast. "Run for it!" Said Dagger. Suddenly you woke up, but you were still too weak to walk. You used all of your power to protect Joker and Dagger. You were wary and it made you too weak to even fly. When they rounded a corner they came face to face with the maid with hand guns. "Set, The girl down. She's a Phantomhive now." Said the maid. "No. She's our sister. We are not letting her go." Said Dagger. "Fine. You leave me no choice." Said the maid. "Dagger! Get back and keep (f/n) safe." Said Beast. "What about you sis? I don't want anymore bloodshed!" You yelled. "I'll be alright, just get back."she said.

Then she used her whip and grabbed a painting and threw it at the maid. She shot some bullet at you all, but the bullets shattered the glass and destroyed the painting. The maid kept shooting until she ran out of bullets. Then Dagger threw some knives at the maid, but missed because she went around a corner. When she was putting more bullets in her gun your right arm was hit with a stray bullet which caused you to yell in pain. Blood leaked from the flesh wound in your arm. You held your hand over the wound to stop the bleeding, but it keep going. Luckily the bullet was not lodged in your arm, but it still caused a wound.

"Phoenix!" Cried Dagger once he saw that you were injured. "I am so sorry! I should have been more careful!" "No… It's my fault. I was the one who got you into all of this." You said "You shouldn't be apologizing." Suddenly as they rounded the next hallway they stopped. You saw something in the distance moving and whoever it was, was carrying statues. "I found the vermon and the missing Fian- I mean servant!" Said the gardener as he came down the hallway with statues. "Bloody hell! Not this guy again!" Said Dagger as he watched and waited for him to get ready. As he did he set you down knowing that you were losing blood he set you in a safe place. Or so he thought.

When the gardener threw the statues Dagger and Beast escaped, but when they grabbed you after they made a run for it you got hit with the statue. The statue hit your right arm once more which caused it to break. You let out another cry of agony which echoed through the manor. "Sorry miss!" Said the gardener. "I-I-It's… o-okay." You lied to him. You started to cry from all the pain that was coursing through your right arm. More blood started flowing from the wound which caused your efforts to stop the flow to go in vain.

When you took the corner you fell down stairs which made your arm feel even worse. "M-My arm…" you said. It was so low it was almost a whisper. You were growing extremely weak and you wished Ciel was there to protect you, but you knew full well he wasn't there to help. "I am so sorry you have to suffer Phoenix." Said Dagger as he picked you back up bridal style, but held you even tighter than before. "Please don't leave us…" said the gardener. Once more the wild goose chase started and you were not yet out of the woods. When Beast noticed you were trembling she gave you the scarf that belonged to Joker. She knew how much you needed it. It was one of your only things you have left of him.

When the gardener attacked them with more statues all you could do is look from behind and watch everything shatter and break. You saw the gardener catch your stare and you instantly saw the guilt in his eyes. He truly did feel bad about making you go through all of this and he hated to hear your cries of pure anguish that echoed through the mansion. He especially felt bad about making your injury worse. You watched as all the rubble and the gardener disappear from view once Dagger carried you down the stairs again.

"Are you alright?" Asked Beast and Dagger once they thought they were safe. "Y-yeah. I-I'm just fine." You said as you tried to hide the pain. They both saw right through you. You tried to not make them worry even more than they had, but you knew just by lying it was just making things worse, so you didn't say anything else. "This place is so strange and not in a good way. We need to get you out of here before you lose any more blood Phoenix." Said Dagger. He tore off a piece of his costume and wrapped it around your wound, hoping it would help.

"That child has to be here somewhere. I just know it." Said Beast as she tried to help stop the bleeding in any way she could. "I don't think he's here. It's a day's travel from London to get here." Said Dagger as he kept going down the stairs carefully while carrying you. "I'm sorry you've had to go through all of this, Phoenix. We should go and find Peter and Wendy. They are probably still on the roof if I know anything." "Y-You can't do that. P-Peter and Wendy a-are dead." You said as you remembered killing Peter. You felt very bad about doing it, but it was your duty, and he was awfully rude to you, but you still felt bad.

When they went down a hallway they found a light at the end of it, so they decided to go into the room. When they peaked inside the chef saw them and he also saw you. "Bloody hell! The young master is going to be so mad! We let his fi- servant get severely injured. We're dead for sure!" Said the chef as he went and tried to pry you out of Dagger's arms. Dagger wouldn't let him do that though. "No! Stay away from 'er! She's been through too much. I can't lose her too!" insisted Dagger as he tried to keep you in his arms.

Soon Dagger lost you to the chef who helped you with your wounds and continued talking to Dagger and Beast. "This is your final destination before you meet your maker you know. The kitchen." Said the chef. "W-W-What? No… I-I love my b-big brother and sister t-too much to lose t-them." You said. It was nearly above a whisper, yet everyone still heard it. "I'm sorry princess, but they must die. I am sorry you have had to go through this." Said the chef as he continued trying to stop the blood flow. "You know you shouldn't get too full of yourself, coming at us without weapons. You might get undone!" Said Beast as Dagger threw some knives at the chef. "You're wrong. I have weapons that even our butler doesn't know about." Said the chef as he held up a bowl to stop the knives from hitting him.

Once he held off the knives for long enough he ran over to something covered with a blanket and took it off the mysterious object. Once he did so the object in question turned out to be a machine gun. "Oh gosh. I-I've seen one of t-those in the United S-States. Those things are d-dangerous as hell, but don't have good accuracy." You said. "Quite right miss! Let's do this." He said as he started shooting at Dagger and Beast. "As the young master's new servant stated this thing in fact from the states and is dangerous as hell." He explained. "This thing has revolutionized the ways of war. It has changed the way war is and was!"

Soon Dagger leaped forward and protected Beast while risking his own life to do so. You watched them from behind the chef and decided that you would also put your life at risk to save them too. You got up shakily and ran towards them with your wings ablaze knowing that if the anger kept flowing they would burn the bullets upon impact. "You know you're getting the highest form of Phantomhive treatment. I hope your enjoying your special meal." Said the chef until he realized that you were protecting them with your powers he was stunned and he could see how much you really did love your family. "What are you doing?! Are you alright miss?!" Asked the chef once he saw he was hitting you instead of your brother and sister.

Sadly your fire wasn't bright enough and you did get hit with some of the bullets. "Phoenix!" Yelled Beast suddenly you couldn't stand anymore. You fell to your knees and you started losing blood rapidly. "Phoenix! Why did you do this?!" Asked Beast once she saw you were bleeding even more and you were on the ground in pain. She noticed that she wasn't injured at all and that you had taken all of the bullets that were meant for them. "I-I love you sis. I care about y-you. I want you to live. P-promise me you w-will." You said. "Not until I know you will be okay!" She said. "I-I will live. I want to k-know that you will though. I'm inhuman. I can't d-die this easily. Don't die. Live for D-Dagger, J-Joker and all the lives lost today. Please." You begged. "Okay." she said.

"D-Dagger!" Beast yelled as she realized that he was dying. "Stay alive. Please Dagger!" "Dagger! Why did you take these bullets for me? Why? Tell me…" said Beast. "I'm so happy your ok." Said Dagger. Then he looked over and noticed you were bleeding even more than before. "Phoenix! Are you going to survive?! Why did you do this for us?!" Asked Dagger. "Save your breath and stay alive… Please. I did this because I love you." You said. "Please… Get out of here… Run… be free and live." Said Dagger. "Why would you both do this for me? Your lives are so important to me." Said Beast.

-flashback-

Suddenly he had a flashback of when you, beast, and himself were in the east end. He was very little and had brown hair and the same shining green eyes. You were even smaller, still had your wings, but were still quite small, you had your (H/c) hair, and your same sparkling (e/c) eyes that sparkled with hope for a better life. "I got two!" You yelled as you came running from the bakery. "They're fresh and it's a whole loaf!" "Good job! I always knew you'd blow us all alway like this." Said Joker as you ran up and gave him a hug. "Big brother! Big sister! I got you a pastry too!" You said as you held out a pastry for them. Suddenly the baker came running after you. "Aw fudge!" You yelled as you ran away. Soon you held your hands behind your back, snapped your fingers and set him on fire. "You're the best little sister a guy can ever wish for." Said Dagger as he gave you a hug.

When he was done hugging you he noticed you had a giant gash on the side of your head that your bangs covered. "What happened?!" He asked. "I-I have no idea what your talking about…" you stammered. "I know you know what I mean. He deserved dying. I'm glad he did. No one hurts my family and gets away with it." Said Beast as she hugged you and stroked your hair careful to avoid the mark. "If anyone ever tries to do this again, I promise I'll give them a what for and then help you get better, ok?" " Ok. Thanks." You said. "I love you guys so much."

-end of flashback-

"I… wanted to… Take you over… the hills…" said Dagger as he started to cry. You had never seen him cry and it made your heart shatter once more. This time there was no one who could help. No one could save him. He was beyond saving and it killed you to admit it. "I… love… you… both." Soon he took his final breath and his breathing faltered. The last thing he saw was you crying without realizing the tears were streaming down your face. He started to reach out to wipe them away, and once his hand touched your face he was able to wipe away your tears. Soon it dropped from your face, and at that moment you knew he had perished. "Dagger!" You and Beast screamed.

Your eyes turned white and started to glow and your wings were set ablaze once more. You screamed and it echoed through the whole house. It was a heart wrenching scream and it echoed through the whole house. When the servants looked outside they saw that the fire made a symbol. The symbol was a Phoenix with an arrow through it's chest. It represented you and your heartbreak. When your screaming faltered Beast looked at you and noticed that your bullet holes were gone, but what was left were scars, but your arm still bled.

"Phoenix… I'm sorry you had to see this. Don't worry. I will get my revenge on this man tonight." Said Beast as she turned and looked at the chef who was staring at you and the sight he had just witnessed. " YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" She yelled as she tried to hit the man with her whip. The chef dodged her ever strike. He used the flour bag that was near him and caused her to hit it instead. "Don't think you can get away! Trust me you won't escape. You'll pay for what you've done to Dagger and Phoenix!" Said Beast as she kept trying to whip him.

"Finnian go!" Said the chef. Suddenly he threw a statue through the side of the house and it barely missed you. When Beast was still shielding herself the chef ran and brought you out of the home through the hole that the gardener Finnian created. "I warned you. The kitchen holds its secrets." Said the chef as he gave you to Finnian who held onto you as he tried to protect you. "One of these secrets is finely ground flammable powder." Said the chef. "When you have a good balance with the air and the powder it will ignite. Some even consider it to be an explosive you hear of the flour mill accident in Minnesota that killed eighteen men?" "Aye. I have. I was there with Father because he took Joker and I on business. It was a terrible sight. I watched the city burned. I saw the dreams like ashes float away. I didn't hear a single voice. Only silence." You said once you were finally able to speak.

Sudden Beast widened her eyes in shock. "Phoenix please! Please save me!" She yelled. "I want you to be happy. Don't you want to be with Dagger and Joker?" You asked. "I do, but I want to live! I love you, little sis. I want to be with you." She said. "There's nothing I can do to stop this from happening. I would if I could, but I can't." You said as you turned away again.

When you did you were embraced by the gardener. He didn't want you to see the wretched sight that was about to happen, so he hugged you. "Don't worry, Phoenix. It'll be over in no time… just don't look." Said the gardener. "O-Okay." You said as you hugged him back. "I'm sorry for what you have to go through, but it'll only get better. Trust me." He said. You knew what was going on behind you, but you dared not to turn and face it. You heard the sound of Baldroy striking a match. Within a minute the side of the house exploded, and it caused you and the gardener to fall.

When you got up you saw the ashes that flew away like lost dreams. You saw the raging flames that made you feel like you were home, but they also made you feel like you had lost everything you once held dear. You started to get teary eyed, and started to weep. When you wept you were embraced by the gardener, the maid, and the chef. They did their best to comfort you and tried to calm you down. Soon once you were finally able to calm down they let you go and you got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Asked the gardener. "The young master asked me to go to him once the job was done. He only gave me an hour so I best be off." You said. "Miss, your arm's still bleeding, yes it is. You can't go to him like that." Said the maid. "What do you suggest I do?" You asked. "I can't be late for the young master or he will think I'm dead. That's what I told him. I told him if I wasn't back in an hour I was dead." You said. "Well at least let us bandage it." Said the chef once he pulled out some bandage out of one of his pockets. Once he was done you instantly flew off to meet Ciel where he was waiting for you.

-Ciel's pov-

I have been in my townhouse pacing nervously for at least 50 minutes. I have been worried out of my mind for the health of Phoenix. I have been especially worried about what she had to go through. While I was looking out the window I looked out and noticed all the stars in the sky. They reminded me of how happy your eyes shined when you were performing. They reminded me of when you were with your brother and you were practicing with me. While I was gazing up at the sky I hardly noticed that Sebastian had come in. "Young master, there is someone here to see you." Said Sebastian. "Why would anyone be out at this late hour?" I asked. "I wouldn't know my lord." Said sebastian.

When Sebastian opened the door I noticed someone walking towards the door of the manor. They slowly walked closer and closer. Soon I could make out who it was. It as Phoenix. I soon noticed she was holding her arm and I noticed it was bandaged. "My lady what happened?" Asked Sebastian once you got to the front steps. "It was awful… I would rather not talk about it." said Phoenix once she started remembering the events of that night. I could make out that she was in a lot of pain, so when I embraced her I made sure not to hurt her.

"Phoenix, thank goodness you're alright." I said. I was so happy that she was alive and okay. Once she was back in my embrace she started to cry. "Y-you're all I have left. Please don't leave me." She said once she started to sob. "Don't worry. I will never leave." I said. "I had to witness all of my childhood friends and my own family die. Promise me you won't go like they did." She said. "I promise. I will be there no matter what happens." I said once I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the main room where she was swarmed with questions by Prince Soma.

"Phoenix! I'm so glad you're back! You had me so worried when Ciel told me what you were doing." Said Soma once he hugged her tight. "I-I'm fine. Really." She said once she hugged soma back. "Why are you crying? I know you're lying Phoenix! Tell us what actually happened." Said soma. She told us every detail, not forgetting a single word. "And then I flew most of the way home, until I collapsed on the front lawn." She said as she looked away. "Ciel why did you have her do that?! She's fragile! Don't you think making her fight her brothers is too extreme." Asked Prince Soma. "She requested to go there so she could see her brothers one more time. And she didn't fight from what I'm told. She fought a bit, but not much." Said Ciel. Before I knew everyone left my room where we were talking and Phoenix was hugging me and she was asleep peacefully in my embrace. "I will never leave your side, love. May your sleep be peaceful and your dreams be pleasant. Goodnight, Phoenix." I said as I started to fall asleep as well.


	9. Chapter 9: on my way home

For this chapter I ask that you try to put yourself in Phoenix's shoes, so you might get the full affect of this chapter I'm trying to make possible. -Warning: MAY GIVE FEELS- One more chapter is left in this series.

-Your pov-

That night that you returned from the battlefront you had a rather odd dream. You were recalling how you used to live on the streets. You never knew how you survived. In fact you never knew why everyone put their trust in you to get the food for them. Perhaps you were the only one without a disability. Or perhaps it was because everyone had faith that you would change their lives for the better and the worse. Either way you did not know and yet you continued to help them no matter the cost.

-Start of dream-

I opened my eyes and everything was dreary. I heard the sound of running gutter water and the stench of garbage. I looked to my left and I saw a starving dog. I looked to my right and I saw all of the first-tier members sitting next to me. This was four years ago. When you were 9 years old and the others were ranging from the ages of 7-15 "(F/n) you're our only source of food." Said Joker. "Why me? I know you're all disabled, but why me?" You questioned. "What if I let you down?" "Don't worry. I know you wouldn't do that." Said Beast. "Okay. I'll try." You said.

It was noon and you were about to get them some food. You stealthily snuck into the bakery with some parents without children. You pretended to be theirs and once they were looking for sweets you grabbed 3 loaves of bread and as many pastries as your little arms could carry. You thought you were in the clear until you were almost all the way out of the store. "Hey you little wanker! Get back here!" Yelled the voice.

You were just learning how to control your flight skills and so you were rather unsteady in the air, and yet you managed to get them the food. When you were near the alley where the were sitting. Soon the baker caught up with you somehow and beat you with a rolling pin at you. You turn around so you could protect the goods. Soon Jumbo saw what was happening and he came and helped you. Soon you brought back the goods even though you were wounded and hurting.

"I-I did it." You said. "What happened?!" Asked Dagger. "She was beat with a rolling pin." Said the younger version of Jumbo. "Oh my gosh! (nickname)! Don't worry, I won't let that happen to you ever again." Said Joker. "What matters is that you'll be able to eat." You said. "No, what matters in your safety!" Said Beast as she started to hug you. "Thanks. I'll just get used to it over time. If it means you'll be able to eat then it's worth it." You said.

For many many years after that you took care of them. You got them food. You made sure that they were able to survive. You cared for them and didn't want a single one of them to die. There were days that you were not able to get them a meal and there were days you were. No matter what happened though you were still loved by your family.

-later in the dream-

"Get under the blanket, (f/n)! It's raining." Said Dagger. "Okay." you said. You watched the rain pour down until something rather strange happened. A man in a two horse carriage pulled up. "A two horse carriage…" you breathed. "That means he's a noble doesn't it, brother?" You asked. "Yes. Stay back though. We don't know who he is." Said joker. "Kay." you said.

Soon the man got out. He was kinda large, he had brown hair, a moustache, a pair of tiny spectacles, and he wore rather bland clothing. "Who are you?" You asked. "I am lord Kelvin." "Nice to meet you lord kelvin. What brings you here? Why would you care to see us?" You asked cheerfully. "I would like for you to come live with me at my manor. It has many children like you and your other brothers and sisters here." He said. "Yes, but how can we trust you?" Asked Joker. "He's a nobleman. Can't you see that this might be our chance to escape this hellish place?" You said. "Yes, but what if this turns out to be a mistake?" He asked. "Trust me it won't be."

Suddenly the strange man spoke up once more. "Why you're rather special aren't you?" He said to you as he reached his hand out to touch you, but you stepped back and hugged onto Joker's leg. "Sorry, we don't let anyone touch her. She's rather shy." Said Joker. "It's quite alright. So do you accept my offer?" He asked. "Okay." said Joker.

-many months later-

You had been at the orphanage for quite a while, but you were still not used to it yet. You stood out like a sore thumb. You often helped with the doctors on sight with the patients, even though they said for you not to. You simply said it was to thank them. One day though you were forced to go outside and play with the other boys and girls who were your age.

You sat beside Dagger and Beast on the bench while he sat and watched the other children run and sing. He wished he could be able to join them, but wasn't able because of his disability. "Big brother! Big brother!" You yelled and hugged him. "(F/n)! It's good to see you outside!" Said Dagger once he hugged you. "What's wrong? You look so gloomy. You should go play!" You said. "I know it's just I don't think I can."he replied gloomily. "Yes you can." You said.

Suddenly Joker came next to you, dagger, and Beast. "What's going on guys?" Asked Joker. "Big Brother!" You said once you ran and hugged Joker. "Big brother, big bro's not happy. Can you help him?" You asked. "I tried to give hopeful words, but it didn't work." "Maybe I can help." He said as you let go of him. "Really?" You asked hopefully. "Really. Hey jumbo! Can you come here! This guy wants to play with them!" He yelled. "What?!" Asked Dagger. "C'mon Dagger! You need to have some fun! You should play with them." You said. "Yep. You know (nickname's right.)

Soon Jumbo came over and kneeled down so Dagger could climb onto his back. "Get on." Said Jumbo. "It's f-fine. Really." He said. "Quit resisting it. You should go have fun." Said Joker. "He's correct. Please bro. Go have some fun." You said. Soon he finally got on his back and started smiling. "He's actually smiling." You said. "That's something I haven't seen in a long time." You said. "Yeah. Hey! Why aren't you playing either?" Asked Joker. "Well I just want to be with you guys. I consider that fun." You said. "Go play. You deserve it. You've been working hard, day and night to thank them. Okay?" Asked Joker. "Ok." you said. "It's just that I don't know how to play." "I bet they'll teach you." Said Joker as he took you to the other children and made you play.

At the orphanage you made multiple friends and almost everyone loved you. You began to get to know people. You were kinda shy around newcomers though, but that's expected coming from a girl who was left in a gutter with her two brothers to die for most of her life so far. So you soon became the person you currently are. Until many years later did you return to london and actually get back to the place where it all started.

-End of dream-

You woke up with tears in your eyes and you noticed Ciel was holding you tightly and he seemed to be having a nightmare as well. You decided to take a walk into the garden around the back of the house to clear your mind. It was a cold, windy, and cloudless night and you were walked alone into the garden that you had never been in before.

When you took a right turn into the maze of flowers you saw white roses that were planted next to the red ones. When you were admiring them you didn't seem to hear the footsteps. As they got closer they soon stopped when they noticed that you were crying. "(F/n), what are you doing out here?" Asked the earl you were sleeping with. When he noticed that you were cold he gave the coat that he was wearing and gave it to you.

Soon the two of you sat down on a nearby bench and let the silence embrace you. You sat and looked at the stars that glistened above the two of you. You could see multiple stars since you were so far from the city. "Do you think they're happy?" You asked as you kept your gaze on the brightest stars above you. "What?" Asked Ciel as he looked at you questioningly. "Do you think they're finally happy? The first-tier members in the circus? Do you think they've finally found the happiness they've been looking for?" You asked. "Oh… Yes. I would think so. Free of worry and free of having to live with the question of how are they going to survive." Said Ciel. "That's good. If they're happy then I'm happy as well." You said with a smile on your face as the tears kept streaming down your face like a thousand waterfalls.

When you least expected it you were pulled into Ciel's lap and he held you close. "You had a dream about your brothers and family again didn't you?" He asked. "H-how'd you know?" You asked. "The only time you're sad is when you are talking about your brothers." He said as he tried to comfort you. "I'm sorry you have to do this." You said. "Why would I be sorry? I chose to protect you. It's my job to take care of you, keep you happy, and make sure that you're okay from now on. I will always be by your side." He said. "Really?" You asked. "Really." He replied. (dayum it. I just realized I just used a FIOF reference on accident :/ )

After the little talk you had with Ciel outside the two of you walked back inside and fell asleep once more. You held onto him tightly and he did the same knowing that he needs you as much as you need him.

-another dream-

You were outside playing again and soon Joker called You,Dagger,Jumbo,Doll, Beast, peter, and wendy to sit somewhere quiet so you could talk about an important matter. " 'Ey Big brother! What did you want to call us over here for?" You asked as you ran and hugged him. "(F/N!) It's good to see you outside again!" He said as he picked you up and spun you around a little. Since you were still quite little he was able to do that. Soon the others arrived we all sat under a tree.

"So I called you all here because Father told me some important news." Said Joker. "What is it Big brother?" You asked as you sat in Beast's lap since you were still a child and you considered her to be your big sister. "Father wants us to be a traveling circus." He replied. "What? He wants us to be a circus? I don't see that happening anytime soon" said peter. "No we can do it." You said as you stood up. "Don't you see… We can finally show people they were wrong. Show them they were wrong for thinking that because of our disabilities we were trash. We can show them that we are worth something and we have pushed past our borders that were holding us back. Trust me. We can do this. I have faith."

Needless to say all you got was astonished reactions. They all looked at you like you had made a big discovery. After a few minutes of silence Beast finally spoke up. "She's right. With our prosthetics we can finally do the unthinkable." She said. "I want to be a knife thrower." Said Dagger. "She talked me into it. Let's do it!" Said Peter. "I'm with him. We should do it." Said Wendy. "You did a good job (f/n). You actually convinced them." Whispered Joker into your ear which caused you to smile and giggle. "Alright now that you all are on board with this plan we need stage names." Said Joker.

"What'll they be?" You asked. "Well Jumbo, your name 'll just stay the same, Mally (If you paid attention you'll notice in 9th episode they mentioned Beast's name which happened to be Mally) You'll be beast, You'll be "Dagger" since you want to throw knives, you two will stay peter and wendy." Said Joker. "Please give me one too!" Said Doll as she stood up excitedly. "You'll be Doll." said Joker. "What?! That doesn't fit my personality at all!" She said. "Well, you're kinda cute like one." Said Joker. "Big brother! What'll my name be?!" You asked excitedly. "You'll be Phoenix. Since you have those wicked awesome wings that seem to allow you to fly." He said. "What?! No,no,no! Phoenix does not fit me at all!" You said. "Well I know you'll soar above us all with your talents. You're most likely the most able of us all." He said. Then he tussled your hair and hugged you. "Thank you for making us all believe. You're the best little sister I could wish for" said Dagger as everyone else joined the two of you.

-end of dream-

The next day when you woke up you found yourself hugging Ciel like you did when you were a child. The morning dragged on without many events that were exciting. Although that all changed when Ciel purchased a train ticket and had Sebastian drive you two to the station. "Ciel, I'm a bit curious about something." You said. "You can ask what you need." He said. "Well where exactly are you taking us?" You asked. "You'll know where we are when we get there, ok?" He said. "Alright, love." You said.

When you got to the station he apologized to you for not being able to get you a third class ticket. "It's quite alright." You replied. "I've never actually been on a train before,so I'm perfectly fine either way." When you and Ciel were boarding the train a little girl with brown hair and disheveled clothing came up to. "Excuse me Mister and Miss, would you like to buy some apples?" She asked. "Of course." You said as you gave him some of the money you saved from your old job and gave it to her. "Thank you miss." She said. Before she left you stopped her and gave her extra money for her cause. "Thank you so much! You just gave me enough money to give to my mother!" She said in excitement. "She's sick in bed and I have been trying to get enough money for her treatment. Thank you and may God bless you." Then she gave you a hug and left.

Ciel watched from afar with a genuine smile on his face. "I'm so lucky to be able to have such a kind lady in my life." He thought to himself. Once you boarded the train with him Sebastian was smirking at you and it kinda gave you the creeps so you asked why he was doing that. "I was smirking because of your generosity to the poor." He said. "Well I went through that form of hell as a child so I'm trying to help them." You said. Soon the train started moving and you watched everything go by in a flash.

When you were reading a book with your headphones on a question entered your mind. When you realized that Ciel was done talking with his butler you decided to ask the question. "Ciel, why did you burn those children at Father's house? I know it's random and a bit gloomy topic, I just want to know." You said. "Well, it's because they're beyond saving. They were tortured in a way that kills your mind and memories." He said. "So you're saying they're better off dead, my lord? How arrogant." Said Sebastian. "Sebastian, I don't think there is a human that exists who isn't arrogant." He replied.

You decided to listen to the conversation while you ate the apple the girl gave you. 'I'm not human and yet you knew you were arrogant too. Everyone is. It's just their nature.' You thought to yourself. "I guess you're right though. It takes a whole lot of power to ever regain everything like that. Especially for someone like a child." You said. "Sebastian, on that day… I was able to summon you before I snapped like a twig underneath their feet. You were the power I needed to be strong once more. You were the only person who answered my call for help." He said. "And now I own you."

"Ciel, I never knew you had to do that. You never opened up to me about your past. I knew it was a painful one, but I never knew it was that painful." You said. "Yes, that's why I have Sebastian. I will tell the rest to you later." He said once you laid your head on his shoulder. "Anyhow to continue I am in fact arrogant, but not arrogant to boast that I can save others." He said. "I see." Said Sebastian.

Before you knew it the train arrived at the station in a familiar location. "I know where we are…" you said. "Then could you please show us the way to the workhouse, Phoenix?" He asked. "Yes, my lord." You said. Soon you began to wander the dusty, dirt roads of your old home. "I'm sorry, but it's a very long walk. I hope you don't mind." You said as you looked over your shoulder at them. "It's quite alright my dear." He said. Once you were almost there you two little children were skipping and singing a familiar tune. "Tom, he was a piper's son." They sang. "Do you remember what joker said… He said he wanted you to take me over the hills and far away. It's almost as if that's exactly what we're doing now." You said sadly once you started to think of your fallen brother.

Soon you got to the foot of the hill and began to fly up it at the same pace that they were walking at. Once you got to the top you saw the workhouse was in shambles. "The orphanage… But Father said there were orphans still here." You said as shock started to over take you. "It seems as though Lord Kelvin was in fact telling a lie by saying the children were still alive." Said Sebastian. "And just by judging the look of this place it has been abandoned for quite a while now." "That's where we used to play. And that's where I used to watch them play because I was never one to play." You said as you went to the bench where you, Joker, and Dagger would always sit. "You might kinda find this kinda funny, but sometimes I think I can still hear them playing and singing here."

"I believe you, Phoenix. I believe that I can still hear the dying screams of the past owners of this ring." Said Ciel. "And just from the way that old loony doctor talked it seems as though the children were…" said Sebastian until Ciel started walking into the middle of the old yard. Ciel soon had a flashback of what Joker said. "Don't kill him. He's the only thing we have left. He saved us from that hellish place in the east end. Not only that, but we still have children like my brother and sister back at the orphanage." Joker screamed.

Before you knew it you were unconsciously crying. Although suddenly you heard an unfamiliar noise. "Ciel?" You asked as you wiped away the tears that were cascading down your face "Young master?" Asked Sebastian as he stepped towards Ciel while you did the same. Soon Ciel burst out laughing while you and Sebastian stood side by side with your mouth agape. "Nothing's left! Everything they lived to protect has been long didn't even know. They were just so desperate to protect what it was that- They all died!" Said Ciel.

What he said caused you to fall on your knees in shock. You actually started sobbing at what he had said. You put your hands over your face so that he could not see what you how bad in a state of despair you were in. While you were crying Ciel just kept laughing. Soon Sebastian knelt by your side and tried to comfort you to the best of his ability. "We actually mocked their wishes they once had and we killed them like insects under our feet. We are actually more evil than the devil himself." He said as he kept laughing. While you were crying you and sebastian just sat and watched.

"Ciel I don't understand what you find so funny. I personally find it very emotional. For someone to kill your family like they were just scum on the earth that you were trying to rid the existence of is actually rather sad for someone who had to help in the cause. I know that since I helped it makes me just as evil, but I still don't understand" You said. "You know, (f/n) I'm just like them." He said. "What?" You asked. "I'm full of the same ugliness that they were full of. Because that's just apart of the human nature. That's just how we are, Phoenix!" He yelled.

"Indeed the two of you are." Said Sebastian. Soon a strong gust of wind that blew Ciel's knot off of his hat. "The wind shall blow my top knot off" you said as you watched it fly out of reach. It was about sunset and it was a beautiful sight. When you looked to see where his top knot went you had another flashback. Everyone was standing in a circle and you were running towards them. You heard the words of your younger self resonating in your mind.

"I did it! I did it guys! I finally learned how to be an acrobat!" You said as you ran to them and they all hugged you, and we're proud of you as a family would be. Soon another one came to mind like this one. It was this year and you had just had your biggest circus performance ever and you had performed a new routine that you thought you were terrible on. "I did it! I finally did it!" You said as you ran to them and they embraced you once more.

"Unlike us humans are made with a. Complex personality. You have sorrow, you strive for power, even if it means that nothing will remain." Said Sebastian. Then you look into the sunset again you thought you saw their ghosts. They had all their limbs back, and they were gathered around you and we're trying to comfort you. " I'll always be by your side sis. No matter what." You thought you heard someone whisper. Then you saw them walking ways from you and we're going off into the sunset happily.

"Human's will steal and will be stolen from in order to gain power. You make excuses. And yet you still try to go over the hills and far away. and perhaps that's why humans are so interesting." Sebastian thought to himself. "We best be off, (n/n)" said Ciel. "A-alright." You said as you wiped away the remainder of your tears from your eyes. "I can't wait to see you once again… It's only a matter of time." You whispered to the fallen souls that once belonged to your family.

"Tomorrow is a big day and I cannot waste a second." Ciel thought to himself. "Tomorrow will either make or break me"


	10. Chapter 10: One day

(A/n: Hello everyone. It's me IcelandicEliza and I just wanted to let you this isn't the end. I am in fact making a sequel. It will be on Book of Murders. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction. Thank you for the 1,149 views everyone. I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day. Bye! :3)

-Sebastian's pov-

After a couple more days of staying in London Phoenix, Ciel and I decided it was time to go back to the manor. Although it seemed like a good idea at the time I soon came to realize that it wasn't. The manor was terrible condition and half of it was destroyed. "If I can recall I told you to perform the task of taking care of the first-tier members effectively and without inflicting much damage to the manor. So, then can you please tell me why half of this estate is destroyed?"I asked.

"We're sorry!" said the servants as they tried to explain their situation. I was frustrated and then I gave a sigh of frustration and said: "Either way it can't be helped now. I will take care of the repairs and the other events on today's schedule. You three please take care of the clean up of the mess you three created. Tanaka will be fine as usual." I replied.

Although when Sebastian started cleaning he found a scarf that had a hole in it's side. "Sebastian I-" started the gardener until he noticed the scarf. "That's (F/n)'s scarf. It must've belonged to one of her brothers because she was holding onto it rather tightly." said the gardener. "Thank you for the information." I said as I went and put it inside my bedroom so I could soon tend to the young master's needs.

-your pov-

When Sebastian came into Ciel and my room Sebastian decided to wake us up from our sleep since it was extremely late when we had arrived last night. "Good morning, my young lord and Lady." he said. "Good morning, Sebastian." you said as you started to stretch. "How are you doing today?" you asked. "I am fine thank you." he said. "For today's breakfast we have (F/b), (2nd/f/b), or (3rd/f/b) and (F/d). What would you like?" he asked.

"I would like (f/b) please." you said. "I would like that as well." said Ciel. "Excellent choice." said Sebastian. Soon he ushered you out of the room so he could get Ciel dressed, and you could put on your circus outfit since the dress where all the dresses were kept was completely destroyed. "My lady I am very sorry we don't have any dresses for you. Usually we have a dress for you, but because of the clumsy servants we temporarily do not have a wardrobe room." said Sebastian. "That's quite alright. I do love my circus outfit. It makes me feel like I am still where I used to be." you said. "Yes, but soon we must teach you proper manners and etiquette and teach you how to act like a lady before you ever go to a social gathering." replied Sebastian.

"Yes, but I learned that a couple years ago. I taught myself. I was bored and I had nothing to do, so I ran out and bought books on proper etiquette and how to act at social gathering and how to act around the queen in case I would ever need to know." you said. "Yes, but I will help you perfect it my lady." said sebastian. "Okay. If you say so." you said as you went to find the dining.

On your way there you got lost. 'I honestly thought I knew the way to the dining room since I know I had possibly ran through there when I was helping or at least trying to…' you thought to yourself. Soon you accidentally ran into someone which snapped you out of your thoughts. "I am terribly sorry my lady. I-" the maid started. "No, this ordeal is my fault. I was lost in my thoughts. In all honesty I am lost." you said as you hung your head with shame. "Don't worry my lady. I can help you get to your destination. Where are you trying to go?" she asked. "I am trying to find the dining room." you said. "Oh! Don't worry, Phoenix. I can take you there." she said. "Thank you…" you said once you realized you didn't know her name. "I am sorry, but what is your name?" "My name is mey-rin." she said. "It's very nice to meet you when we're not dueling with my family." you said as you shook her hand. "Yes it is. You're every bit as kind as Sebastian said you were." she said. "Thank you." you replied.

After walking through the endless maze of halls the maid finally took you to the dining room where Sebastian was yelling at the cook that you had fought with. "You can't use a flamethro- Oh. Lady(f/n). You're here. I thought you got lost." said Sebastian. "Now that you mention it… I did get lost." you said as you started blushing from embarrassment. After the argument between the chef and Sebastian ended he fixed a proper meal for you and Ciel. "Is it alright if I ask, but what was wrong with the last meal?" you asked. "It's nothing my lady. The chef just decided it would be best to use a flamethrower as an oven." said Ciel. "A flamethrower? Why in the world would you use a flamethrower to cook food?" you asked. "I- uh I just thought it would help the food cook faster." said the chef.

Then you giggled a bit because you thought it was funny. "If you would like I can teach you how to cook properly without a flamethrower." you offered. "That won't be necessary. It's a servant's job to help cook not a Lady's." said Sebastian. "Alright." you said. Soon after the meal the tailor came into the room while you and Ciel were chatting after the meal. "Oh my gosh who is this new lady?! She has simply perfect stature and is perfect in every way!" she said as you went to introduce yourself. "Hello. I am (F/n) (l/n). It's a pleasure to meet you." you said as you flashed her a bright genuine smile.

"The pleasure is all mine. I'm Miss Hopkins, and I am Ciel's tailor and I will also be yours as well today." she said as she shook your hands. "Miss hopkins, we need some dresses for today, since it is a special day." said Sebastian once he took her outside so you couldn't hear. Soon he came back in with her, she was all giddy and very happy. "Don't worry! Leave this to me!" she said. "I have it! I will make a dress that compliments (F/n)'s eye's and it's in fashion which is magnificent." she said. Then she tore off a part of her dress and which revealed her wearing shorts.

"That looks lovely on you." you said. "Thank you, darling. Your first outfit is the cutest thing I've ever seen. I love the cape. That's the best part in my opinion." she said. "Thank you." you said as you blushed because that's what happens when someone compliments you. Soon she started to measure Ciel and you decided to watch, since this never happened to you. "Ciel, sometimes I wonder if you'll ever grow." she said which caused you to smile a sympathetic smile at Ciel.

"You know, I think the dress I made for you, would actually look quite lovely on Lady Phoenix. I think it would fit her perfectly since she's just as skinny as you are and yet more beautiful." she said. "Wait… you had to wear… a dress?" you asked as you tried to keep from laughing.

"What no! No I never did!" said Ciel as he became flustered and was blushing as red as one of his beautiful roses. You looked over at Sebastian who had to keep a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. Soon you couldn't keep it in any longer and you started to giggle. "Don't worry…" you said between fits of giggles. "Your secret's safe with me."

Soon Mrs. Hopkins finished the measurements and she looked very pleased with her results. "Oh my gosh, earl. It seems you haven't changed one bit. I actually think you've become thinner." she said. "Not, to be rude, but I don't think that's really a problem unless you used to live like me." you said. "I see your point Phoenix. Thank you for the input." she said. "It's my pleasure." you said. Before you knew it she ushered you out of the room and she decided to work.

"My lord and Lady it is time for the afternoon tea." said Sebastian. Sebastian decided to have the food outside in the garden since it was not destroyed and what he brought was all sweets. "This looks delicious, Sebastian. Thank you." you said as you gave him a hug which caused Ciel to glare at Sebastian. Once you sat back down you noticed Ciel's thoughts were elsewhere and he seemed a bit nervous about something. "Ciel? Ciel?!" you asked with a hint of concern showing in your voice.

"Yes my lady?" he asked once he was finally broken from his thoughts. "Are you okay? You seem off." you said. "Yes, well there is something I would like to ask you my lady." he said. "Ask away." you said with a giggle. "Well… um...w-" he began until Miss Hopkins interrupted him. "It's time for fitting!" she said. "Alright." you said a little gloomily. "If you need me, Ciel I'll always be by your side." you said as you took your hand in his and walked back to the room you had been in before.

"Ciel, that looks dashing on you." you said. Your comment caused him to blush and almost smile, but not quite. "Just one thing is off though." "W-What is it?" he asked. "Well… It's better if I help you." you said as you fixed his bow tie and made it so that it was set perfectly. "Thank you, love." he replied. Once you were done fixing his tie you looked back over at who seemed rather displeased with the display. "No… This won't do! Wrong!" she said as she tore the shirt off of Ciel leaving him shirtless. Needless to say this was the first time you had ever seen him shirtless so you started to blush.

As the day went on you watched as Ciel was getting fitted for the suit he was going to wear tonight and you just watched because you had never seen it before. Although soon you became bored, until a visitor arrived. "Ciel! I'm here!" said the voice. "Soma!" you said as you ran and hugged him. You used your wings to shield his back from him because of his slave stamps since he was sitting down on a chair shirtless, waiting for miss Hopkins to return. "Phoenix! So have did you accept my proposal?" asked soma as he started blushing himself and had to look away so you wouldn't see.

"What?! Why would she accept that when-"said Ciel until you stopped him. "Ciel…"you said once you stopped guarding his back because you knew he was dressed. "I have this. Don't worry about my. I know my choice." you said with a smile. "Prince Soma, I am sorry, but I cannot accept your proposal, for you see… I love Ciel. And I am sure he loves me as well." you said. "Oh… I see." said Soma, who was hurt that you didn't accept his request.

"Well since you won't marry me you can be my little sister since Ciel is like my little brother. I will most definitely let you eat curry." he said. "Yay! I've always had a love for spicy foods." you said. "Is that so?" asked Ciel. Then you nodded your head and told them about the time Dagger dared you to eat the spiciest salsa there was and then you said you liked it. Then he tried it and he ran around screaming for water for about 15 minutes when you were eating dinner with them.

"I can't believe you handled that." said Soma. "Yes, well coming from the flames itself I see no reason to not be able to tolerate spicy food."you said with a laugh. Soon you looked back at Ciel who was debating on something "Ciel? Ciel?! What is the matter, love? You've been like this all day? Did I do something wrong?" you asked. "Phoenix, there is something I must tell you." he said as seriousness came into his voice; even more than usual. "It's just that I have a gift from Sebastian and I in your room." he said. "Okay." you said as you got up and left the dining room.

You walked and walked through the endless halls until you got to your room which was down the hall from Ciel's. When you went inside the walls were (your favorite color) and the decor was magnificent. It was even bigger than the tent you use to have in the circus. Your bed was the biggest bed you've ever seen. On the bed was a small box that had a tag that had your name on it. On the tag it said: "This is something that I hope you will like. I had Sebastian fix this for you.-Ciel and Sebastian" the note read. When you opened the box you found the scarf that belonged to joker inside the box.

The scarf was in perfect condition and looked as though nothing happened. With that simple glance you began to cry. "Joker… I'll be with you over the hills and far away with you and Dagger one day… I promise." you said. Suddenly you felt a hand on your shoulder. Immediately you hugged whoever it was not caring about who. Soon you felt them hug you back. "My lady." Said the gardener. "Do you like the gift?" he asked. "I love it. Tell them thank you." you said as he wiped away your tears.

"Ma'am can you try on the dress? Ciel and Miss Hopkins wants to know how it fits." said Finny. "Okay. Finny… I'm going to let you know now that I will be spending a lot of time with you since You remind me of my big brother Dagger." you said. "Alright." he said as a smile formed on his lips.

Later Mey-rin entered and helped you with your hair. "You look lovely my lady." she said. "Mey-rin please don't be so formal. I would much prefer it if you refered to me as (n/n)."you said. "Yes, ma'am." she said. "Mey-rin… What do Sebastian and Ciel say about me to you?" you asked. "Well Sebastian says he has a plan for your future and Ciel said the same thing. That's all I really know, yes it is."she lied.

Soon after she helped you with your dress and hair you instantly left the bedroom. When you did you found red rose petals lining the hallways. As curious as you were you decided to follow it. The moon illuminated your path making it clear where the rose petals were. After wandering the hallways of the estate the rose petals took you to the main corridor where Ciel and Sebastian were waiting for you.

Ciel was as nervous as ever, and you got that because you could see it it in his eye. You followed the rest of the rose petals and they lead directly to Ciel. Everyone around you was smiling and they were eager for what was about to happen. "Ciel… I can't believe you did this for me." you said as you started to smile. "(F/n) (l/n). There is something I need to say to you that has been on my chest for the past month." said Ciel as he turned as red as a ripe strawberry. "Yes? What is it love?" you asked. "Will you marry me?" he asked as he got down on one knee and that revealed a sapphire blue ring that was formed and shaped perfectly.

Once you saw the spectacular sight you gasped and started to tear up. "Y-Yes." you said. The sound of clapping filled the air and you found Ciel smiling a real genuine smile. "But we aren't able to get married yet. What are we going to do in that time?" you asked. "I will wait for us to become of age." he said. "I will wait as well." you said as you kissed him. You looked behind and you saw Miss Hopkins, prince soma, Agni, Finnian, and Mey-rin crying. Sebastian and Baldroy were smiling and recording the event. "My, lord and lady. We must retire to our rooms and prepare for tomorrow." said Sebastian. "Yes sir." you said as Sebastian led you and Ciel to his room so he could get ready for whatever life was about to throw at them.

-End-


End file.
